Past Sins
by SireesAnwar
Summary: Andromeda comes to the aid of another Commonwealth ship named Zephyrus only to find Zephyrus nearly distroyed and most of his skeleton crew dead. Now Dylan gets swept up in a mission TriJema left to the reckless Captain of Zephyrus... COMPLETE, SERIES
1. Prologue: Unforeseen Surprise

**Author's Note: **This is the second story in a line about Sirees Anwar. The first being my story called _Just A World Away_. This story is a bit differnt from the last about her. This story lets you in a bit about just what Sirees will do when she wants something. Also Sirees was given a command... let's just chalk that up to Tri-Jema... we never did figure out the womans problem.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Unforeseen Surprise**

Dylan sat in his office staring at the computer screen in front of him. He thought of her constantly but hadn't ventured to where she was or what she was doing (though if he really thought about it chances are he'd be worried). It had been nearly a year and he stuck mostly to his own memories. Since Tyr had left to pursue his own interests, and the Commonwealth began to crumble; what remained of the Commonwealth had been in need of Captains and crewmembers. Anyone willing would be recruited and those with experience in military or combat were of particular interest. But he had never expected it. He never expected the commitment she had been unwilling to give the Ladonians.

The screen in front of him listed new members to the Commonwealth and, of course, the new Captains in the field were important for Dylan to know. Alphabetized Anwar was high on the list. Dylan followed the line with her name to her rank and station. "Captain, Zephyrus."

Dylan shrugged. "Captain of a Heavy Cruiser." Dylan rose from his seat and walked around his office remembering there dance inside this very room. She avoided every attempt he made to learn why she'd wanted to leave Ladonia. And even now he didn't know the answer to that question. He had to admit, Sirees was a challenge. He came across many challenges but rarely enjoyed them, "Until we met again." Dylan smiled before heading back to his work.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. As Events Unfold

**As Events Unfold**

Sirees curse under her breathe. "Evasive maneuvers!"

"Evasive maneuvers." The avatar next to her chimed calmly. Zeph was what most of the crew called the avatar for the AI. Sirees silently gave thanks for having Zeph around. Sure Zephyrus could take care of business but Zeph was invaluable. She had counted on him more than once. Zeph, of course, looked exactly like his AI counter-part. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a slightly tan complexion. To Sirees he looked somewhat like a Nietzschean. She wasn't sure she liked that about him, especially after learning about Tyr's betrayal. She had to admit it didn't surprise her. He'd had his own agenda with her why not with Dylan?

"Captain," Lt. Brianna Wilson, her engineer, ran onto the command deck, "Zephyrus can't take much more of this." Brianna's long black silky hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. Brianna was a human of Japanese decent and was as proud of it as Tal was of his Nietzschean blood. Sirees had come to rely on Brianna for any and all engineering related matters. She was probably as good as Harper on the Andromeda and something told her they could spend hours debating the finer points of slip stream maintenance.

Sirees cursed under her breath. "Why aren't our missiles working? What's wrong with the ships systems?"

Brianna punched the screen in front of her. "Captain, something is preventing the commands from going through. We only have the basics. We can keep people off of us but not for long."

Sirees looked up as Tal walked onto the command deck. As soon as she had gotten her own ship she had tracked down her old Nietzschean friend and persuaded him to be her second-in-command. It had taken a lot of persuading and her entire pays worth of drinks to convince Tal the Commonwealth wasn't as horrible as he thought it was. He had informed her if it wasn't her asking he wouldn't even consider it, no matter how drunk he was.

Sirees didn't bother to smile as he appeared on deck. In appearance he reminded her a lot of Tyr. He was tall with dark hair and eyes but had never sported a mane of long hair. Instead his had always been shortly cut. "Captain." Tal nodded to her as he took his post on the command deck.

"Damn it, Tal. Tell me you know what took down Zeph's systems?" Sirees turned to stare and the familiar ships that again sent missiles at them. Zephyrus couldn't stop the missiles only jump around in space hoping none of them would actually hit their target. The deck shook beneath her feet.

"Captain, seems to me we have a saboteur aboard." Tal looked towards Brianna. "Lieutenant Wilson tells me the only explanation is sabotage."

"Actually, what I said was that is what it appeared to be." Brianna turned to Sirees. "Captain, seems to me something was introduced into Zeph's systems which is preventing us from using much more than thrusters and life support."

"Perfect." Sirees chimed.

Lieutenant Commander Aidan Donnelly ran onto the command deck. Sirees could tell he had only recently gotten up because his slightly shaggy hair was a mess. "Nice to see you can get to your post when we are in an emergency, Aidan." Sirees chided him.

Aidan's piercing blue eyes lit up. "Thanks, Cap." He said as he took over the pilot's seat. Aidan stood about six feet tall which made him look formidable when he didn't look like he was about to crack a joke or when he wasn't dashing through the corridor so as not to be late.

Sirees's mind drifted to Doctor Rayelynne Mason who was perceivably on the medical deck dealing with casualties. Raye's hair was flaming red and her green eyes could stop you in your tracks. She startled even Sirees from time to time. Sirees didn't like to argue with her because she always felt cornered but Sirees often pulled rank to get Raye to back down. "Zeph, how many casualties?"

"According to the latest reports we have approximately 1000 crew members aboard out of a possible 4132. At this time 155 are reported dead and another 200 are badly injured and 194 have sustained minor injuries. That leaves us with a working crew of 451."

"It's like someone knew we were on our way to pick up more of the crew." Sirees stared out at the ships that were firing on them. What she said wasn't exactly true. They would be picking up more crew but they had a far more important reason for stopping at this planet. She had told the crew everything was in preparation for the rest of the crew but she had a mission none of them knew about. The ship lurched again. "When all our defenses become inoperable how bad off will we be?"

Zephyrus tilted his head on the screen in front of Sirees. "I estimate the severely injured will die and more than half of the remaining crewmembers will become unable to fulfill their duties. My systems will be highly damaged and life support will only last for approximately two more hours.

"Do we have communications even?" Sirees walked towards Zeph.

"No." Zeph looked at her.

"What about Destiny?" Aidan looked to Sirees.

"Zeph, can you reroute communications of Destiny to the command deck?" Sirees's heart leapt at the very thought of her little ship being a lifesaver.

"Rerouted." Zephyrus chimed.

"Affirmative." Zeph stared at her. Sirees didn't think she would ever get used to the seemingly split personality that was Zephyrus and Zeph.

"Send a message to Commonwealth Command. I want them to know what's happening and tell them help would be appreciated." Sirees turned to look at the other ships as the ship rocked again.

* * *

**Message Relayed**

Dylan walked into his office after Rommie had informed him there was an urgent message for him from Tri-Jema. Dylan couldn't imagine what was so important a Triumvir was calling on him, again.

Tri-Jema flashed onto the screen. "Captain Hunt."

"Tri-Jema." Dylan stared at her.

"_I don't have much time so let's get to it. Are you aware of Sirees Anwar's newest assignment?"_ Tri-Jema went directly to the point.

Dylan's surprise was obvious to even him. "Um, well, yes, I heard she got her own command."

Tri-Jema picked up after him. _"Yes, Zephyrus. Zephyrus is in many ways similar to Andromeda. We have received a distress signal from Captain Anwar stating they are taking heavy fire by a people who only identified themselves as the Penari and have apparently been sabotaged. Zephyrus is nearly dead in the water and they have taken heavy casualties. Upon last report you were the closest to her position and I am hoping Andromeda will be able to stop the Zephyrus's destruction."_

Dylan was definitely surprised. It seemed odd there was something Sirees wasn't able to take care of. "Of course."

Tri-Jema started to look away and sever their communiqué but then she met Dylan's gaze. _"Captain Hunt, I am entrusting this mission to you because no matter what happens Zephyrus and Captain Anwar need to be brought safely back to Tarazed after the completion of her mission. It is imperative."_ With that the screen went to the familiar Commonwealth insignia.

"Interesting." Dylan turned and head to the command deck. "Beka, we received coordinates. Get us there as fast as possible; we've got a ship to save."

"Aye-aye, Dylan." She almost mocked as she tapped a few buttons and took them to slipstream.

* * *

**Rescued: Sort Of**

Sirees turned to the others on the command deck. "Tell me we've lost them."

"We lost them." Zeph stared at her. His unnatural brown eyes gazed at Sirees.

Sirees looked out at the planets moon which they were hiding behind. She wasn't one to hide from an enemy and had it been only her on the ship she would have fought to the end but there were a ship full of people with her… counting on her. Keeping them alive until help arrived was her job right now no matter how much she hated it. She would have handed herself over but she needed to get to Gorton and then back to Tarazed, that too was her job. _This is going to bit me in the ass._

"Captain, ships functions are down to emergency levels. Power will be gone in an hour and life-support will fail thirty minutes following." Brianna relayed to Sirees.

"Who the hell did this to us? Hm? Tal, I want to know who did this to us." Sirees walked to the front screen and looked out over the moon beneath them.

"And what good will it do if we're dead?" Tal crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well, if you find the traitor before we die then I can shoot him or her out an air lock and give us a few seconds of breathable air and if not…" Sirees looked at the others on the command deck. "Well, kick the traitor's ass after we get out of this mess." She refused to suffocate to death, but it didn't scare her. What scared her was the coldness of space enveloping the ship. She didn't handle the cold weather well and freezing to death was a long time fear.

Aidan looked up from the pilot's seat. "Looks like we've got company."

"Weapons?" Tal stated and asked.

"Nothing. Everything is off-line." Brianna scrolled through the ships systems on her screen. "Everything was affected. We're damn lucky to have gotten any kind of propulsion to get us away from the ships."

"And now they've found us." Aidan whistled as a slipstream portal opened up near them.

"On the contrary," Zeph said and Sirees stared at him thinking of Rommie, "Our company, as you put it; Mr. Donnelly; is, in fact, the Andromeda." The manifestation of Zephyrus on the screen tilted its head and a view of Andromeda approaching filled the screen. Zeph looked at Sirees and then the others. "It would appear the cavalry has arrived."

"Hail them." Sirees barked. Yep, now she knew she loved her little ship.

Dylan Hunt's formidable form appeared on the screen. _"Sirees. Long time…"_

"Dylan, I don't have time for pleasantries. My crew and ship are dying. I need to evacuate Zephyrus immediately." Sirees snapped her fingers at Tal who relayed the emergency evacuation details throughout the ship.

"_Our sensors have picked up on your status. We'll dock with you…"_

Sirees cut him off again. "I don't think that is a good idea. There is something in Zeph's systems, which is shutting down primary and secondary functions and we have no idea how it's working. If Andromeda docks with us whatever it is may spread to her."

"_The Maru will be over. I assume you still have Destiny?"_ Dylan eyed her.

"Something's never change, Dylan." She smiled at him as the screen went back to the view of Andromeda. "Put me on ship wide."

"Done." Zeph said.

"Crewmembers, this is Captain Anwar. Due to the damage we sustained in battle we will have to evacuate Zephyrus. Andromeda has arrived and will be bring us aboard shortly. If there is anything dire you need to take with you I suggest you gather it now. Anything else you need; will be aboard Andromeda." Sirees waved at Zeph who severed the ship wide communiqué.

It was only minutes later that the Maru was parked in their hanger and crewmembers were being loaded on. The Destiny wasn't very big but for the short ride they crammed as many people as possible into its small quarters. Sirees, of course, stayed on board overseeing the evacuation of her crew. The power started to fluctuate and Zeph paused momentarily. Brianna was on top of it, hooking up a little creation of hers that would preserve Zeph's AI and allow him to function without the ship. Zeph went from being almost lifeless to being in perfect working order in minutes.

"Great, now get out of here, Brianna." Sirees ordered the Japanese woman. Brianna saluted her and then climbed aboard the Destiny. The second trip and now Sirees and Zeph were left behind with a handful of others. "I have to grab something." Sirees turned to head back to her quarters.

Zeph grabbed her arm. "You told the crew to get it earlier."

Sirees eyed her. "Get what?"

"Anything of dire need." Zeph stated with a bit of frustration at his Captain.

"Look I'll be right back." Sirees ran through the corridors and straight for her quarters. As soon as she was inside she opened the Ladonian puzzle sphere she had been given long ago. There was nothing inside. The data chip was gone. She didn't have time to search the ship. It was something she would have to do later when Zephyrus was up and running but chances were the chip was now on Andromeda. Sirees grabbed her pack from the corner of her room and tossed the sphere in with her usual collection of gear. "Always be prepared."

In a slow and distorted voice the ship announced, "Destiny has…. returned." She assumed Zeph had tried using the comm system. She ran back through the corridors. The power fluctuated and then went out and Sirees stopped to pull out her light. "Like I said, be prepared." She continued down the corridor and back to the hanger where she ran to the Destiny. A deeper voice than normal announced, "Life-support failing." The doors of the Destiny closed behind her and cut off the voice.

Dylan moved from the front of Destiny to the back where Sirees had just come in. "Captain Anwar." He stared down at her crouched form. She was dressed in her form-fitting leather suit that looked like all the others he had seen her in but this one had a tunic which not only told everyone she was with the Commonwealth but a Captain.

Sirees looked up at him. The last thing she had expected was for Dylan to climb aboard and come after her. "Why so formal, Dylan?"

"I just wasn't sure calling you Sirees would be welcomed." Dylan reached out to take the pack from her and set it aside but she held onto it firmly.

"You need to be checked out." Dylan held onto the bag as Trance moved towards them. "I won't let it out of my sight." Dylan was curious as to the bags significance.

Sirees thought about the sphere. It was important to her because of sentimental reason, but the chip was no longer inside of it. She let go. "Don't let go of it until I take it back."

"I promise." Dylan smirked as Trance kneeled in front of her.

"Any dizziness? Nausea?" Trance ran an instrument over her.

Sirees's left eyebrow rose. "No. I am perfectly fine."

"Your heart rate is elevated." Trance looked at her.

"I was running through the corridors and there was practically no air in there." Sirees looked at Trance strangely, feeling ever so slightly as if everything she had worked to hide was being uncovered by Trance's proximity.

"What was so important, you had to go back?" Dylan lifted the bag up.

"I was wondering that myself, Captain Hunt?" Zeph stared down at her.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated." Sirees rose to her feet despite Trance's efforts to prevent it. "I also feel fine." Sirees walked past them grabbing her bag out of Dylan's hands on her way to the cockpit.

Andromeda wasn't far from Zephyrus so it literally took them no time at all to get to Andromeda and park in the hanger bay. It only seemed like it took them forever because of Sirees's outburst which made her feel awkward. As soon as the doors opened Sirees strolled past them as quickly as possible and out into Andromeda's bay. Tal was waiting for her and eyeing Dylan strangely.

"Something wrong, Tal?" Sirees walked past him and he turned to walk with her.

"No, just ensuring the safety of my Captain." Tal stated.

Sirees stopped in her tracks and turned to Tal. Dylan, Zeph, and Trance were behind them staring at her. "No need. I know these people, Tal. They wouldn't hurt me. And I don't really appreciate the glares at Captain Hunt. I trust Dylan as much as I do you."

Tal looked angry she had said something in front of the others but knew better than to mess with Sirees who was obviously on the edge. "I'm sure, Dylan," he emphasized the name, "is."

Sirees looked at Dylan. He still looked the same, handsome and strong. She reminded herself her secrets would only create problems. "So Dylan, will you be showing us to our rooms."

Dylan smiled. "Trance can show Tal and Zeph to where they will be staying. I will take you to your guest quarters. We have much to discuss."

"Of course." Sirees waited for Dylan to get to her before she fell into stride with him. They walked out of the bay and turned away from the others. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"For starters what's been happening aboard Zephyrus?" Dylan looked like he felt uncomfortable asking her anything. "And who were the people that attacked you?"

"Not much and unknown. Anything else?" Sirees lied, which made her think about the truth and who the people attacking the ship really were.

Dylan stopped and gestured towards a room. She had almost forgotten they were going to her quarters. She was just going to head to his, which weren't very far away. "Thanks." Sirees walked in first and tossed the bag on the bed.

"So important, but apparently not fragile." Dylan observed.

"You're dying to know what's inside, aren't you?" She smiled at him.

"Well, I know there is something very important you are up to otherwise Tri-Jema wouldn't have called me personally about this mission. I'm supposed to help you which I assumed meant you'd fill me in."

"Okay." Sirees walked over to the bed and pulled the bag towards her. She reached in and pulled out the shimmering sphere. Colors danced over its surface. She tapped a few key places on it and then the sphere opened up in her hand. "Something the Ladonians gave me. It's a puzzle. You can actually place something inside of it which is where I…" Sirees stopped and stared at Dylan.

He nodded. "Andromeda, complete privacy please."

"Acknowledged." The woman's voice toned.

"You were saying." Dylan looked interested in the sphere.

"I was saying it was where I hid a data chip I was supposed to deliver to Tri-Jema. But as you can see, it's missing." Sirees tapped the bottom of the sphere and it obediently closed itself up.

"What was on the data chip?" Dylan crossed his arms over his chest and balanced out his stance.

"Good question. I was instructed not to try and read the data chip. Apparently Tri-Jema didn't want whatever information was on it to be stored anywhere else. So like a good little soldier I locked it up. No one should have thought to look in the puzzle sphere because people wouldn't know what it was." She tossed him the sphere.

Dylan hadn't been expecting the puzzle sphere but he caught it and stared at it. "Looks like Ladonia."

"That's the point. Anyone messing with it would think it was a globe plus they shouldn't be able to get into it." Sirees walked over to the sitting area and plopped down in a chair and propped her feet up on the table in front of her. "Life can truly suck sometimes."

Dylan sat the sphere down on her bed and then went and sat on the couch adjacent to the chair. "How so?"

"Well, twenty-four hours ago I was going about my business with all one thousand of my crew on board and not a care in the universe. Now, half my crew is dead and most of the others are injured, plus my ship is out of commission." Sirees shifted it the chair, leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"The burdens of being a captain, eh?" Dylan leaned back on the couch. "So when are you going to tell me the truth?"

Sirees's eyes snapped opened and she looked straight at Dylan. "No idea to what you are referring to, I'm sure."

"Well when I asked you what happened on Zephyrus and who the people were that attacked you, you gave me a very short answer which with you can be normal but I also noticed it made you start to drift from the conversation, hence the reason you walked by me when I stopped. You were thinking, and my guess is about the people who attacked you. My conclusion, you do know who they are." Dylan smirked at her.

Sirees quickly got to her feet and moved to stand in front of Dylan. She stared down at him, and he up at her. Sirees's legs brushed his and then one of her leather clad knees settled onto the couch to his right and then her other to his left. She straddled him and smiled. "Why don't we discuss how long it's been since we've seen each other, hm?" Her hands rested on his chest. "Have you missed me?"

Dylan's heart was in his throat and it took him a minute but he got there. "You're dodging the question."

Sirees leaned back a bit and rolled her eyes. "Geez, Dylan, you never give up."

"And you never level with me." Dylan wrapped one arm around her waist and then pushed himself off the couch with the other, dropping Sirees on her feet. "But nice try."

"Glad to accommodate you." Sirees folded her arms in front of her.

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" Dylan looked down at her.

"What's to tell?" Sirees moved to turn away from him but he grabbed her arm firmly and held her in place.

_This could get me killed._ Dylan stared down at her unsure whether Sirees was about to confess or attack. "Last time we were together there was something you didn't want me to know." Dylan gazed into her violet eyes.

Sirees was tense, she didn't like being grabbed, but she couldn't do anything. Dylan was a friend if anything and she wasn't going to lash out at him again. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Dylan." She whispered, her voice cracked as though a painful memory registered with her.

Dylan was a little surprised, backing off was the only thing he could think to do. "Okay, but I will listen when you're ready to talk." Dylan released her and left her quarters.

* * *

**Friend or Foe**

Harper laughed at Brianna's joke. "Stellar. Even the boy genius hasn't heard that one."

"Someone thinks highly of himself." Brianna glances at him.

"Hard not to when you've kept an awesome ship like Andromeda functional in the face of war and death." Harper's punched in a few keys to get a hook up to Zephyrus that would allow them to search through the ships problems without infecting Andromeda. Harper let out a long whistle. "Damn you're good." Harper was staring at the improvements and modifications Brianna had made to Zephyrus.

Brianna walked up behind Harper and whispered in his ear. "See you're not the only one who can keep an awesome ship functional." Brianna strolled off towards one of the other relay stations to go over Zephyrus's problems.

"I'm in love." Harper turned to her. "I'm curious about something?"

Brianna taped the console and grimaced at her findings. "About?"

"How exactly did you keep Zeph up and running? When Andromeda goes down so does Rommie." Harper walked over to another console and punched up an information log hoping the answer to the virus would be there.

"I was able to store Zeph's main personality and information core into a small system chip which can be updated at anytime." Brianna pushed her hand above a screen to move some information out of her way.

"So you stored the core of Zephyrus into a chip?" Harper looked shocked.

Brianna smiled and looked up at him. "No." She shook her head. "Right now Zeph isn't a ship, so ship functions and programming lay dormant inside of him. He will only be able to access all of that information when Zephyrus is online or when he jacks into another ship. Right now he doesn't need that information so it is stored. Right now his personality and his memory banks are all he needs. All the sensors Rommie has that connect her to the ship, everything she can tell you at a moments notice, all of it isn't working in Zeph so he doesn't need as much external memory. I am trying to make the system better so more can be added. In the future, I'm hoping all avatars can be upgraded to function like Zeph when ship systems go down."

"Whoa. Okay. I get it but how did you…" The screen beeped in front of him. Harper looked up. "What in the tri-galaxies?"

Brianna rounded her station and headed for Harper. "What did you find?"

"Possibly our saboteur." Harper stared at her and then the screen.

* * *

Dylan stared at the screen in disbelief and then he looked up at Harper and Lt. Brianna Wilson. "Are you sure about this?"

"Captain Hunt, we found it in Zephyrus's communication's log, among Captain Anwar's received and relayed messages." Brianna swallowed hard. "I'm sure there is an explanation."

"Yes, I'm sure there is. I know how hard it is for you to come to me with something about your Captain but I want you to know you did the right thing." Dylan rose to his feet and walked around his desk.

"Thank you, Captain." Brianna and Harper turned and walked out of Dylan's office just as Sirees was coming in.

"You summoned me, Dylan?" Sirees stopped just in the doorway and looked towards him with mild annoyance.

"I have something I think you should see." Dylan turned his computer screen towards her and hit a button. A man's face flashed up onto the screen that Dylan would never forget.

Tyr Anasazi's voice broke the silence. _"Sirees, I have to admit it is good to hear your voice. I understand the problem you appear to be having and I am more than willing to help. Contact me and we'll work out the details."_ The screen went blank.

"Care to explain?" Dylan leaned back against his desk.

Sirees walked up and stood in front of him. "Is that why Brianna and Harper were here?"

"It doesn't matter why they were here. What matters is Tyr is a known Commonwealth traitor and enemy, and it appears you have been corresponding with him." Dylan's voice rose.

Sirees paced in front of him tossing her arms around in anger. "Did Harper and Brianna find the other messages? Did they find my response? Did they bother to look for those?"

"They didn't find anything else? But if you tell me…"

"What you'll believe me? Dylan, you and I both know you don't trust me." Sirees walked back and forth.

"Try me." Dylan stared at her.

"What Tyr is referring to is a problem we were having acquiring some supplies on a supposed Commonwealth controlled port. When we got there they refused to help us. I sent word to Tri-Jema because my mission was in jeopardy. Tyr intercepted the message. His comment about it being nice to hear my voice was just to bait me. As it turned out Tyr and his followers took the post and they were the ones withholding the supplies. He wanted me to come to him so we could get what we needed." Sirees stopped and stared at Dylan. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes." He said. "We're talking about the Cinar Post?" Dylan moved around to the other side of the desk.

"Yes." Sirees looked at him.

"What did Tyr want in exchange for the supplies?" Dylan braced both hands on the desk and looked at her.

"He wanted me to join him in exchange for the supplies and my ship going free." Sirees swallowed.

"More of that warrior crap?" Dylan asked.

"Partially and partially not." Sirees crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to know anymore." Dylan held up his hand.

"Am I free to go, Captain?" Sirees said coldly.

Dylan looked up a bit taken back by her distancing herself from him by using his rank. "Yes." Dylan choked out.

Sirees turned and hurried out of the room.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Painful Reminders

**Painful Reminders**

Sirees sat in her room with her feet on the coffee table. She held up the Ladonian puzzle sphere as she stared at it. Someone had taken the chip out of the sphere and despite everything she had done to keep her mission a secret someone had found out and they had gotten their hands on the chip.

Sirees twisted the globe in her hands. She had to wonder who would know about the sphere and if they knew about the Penari. She couldn't believe their presence at the last planet had been a coincidence. She was sure whoever she was up against was already trying to stop her by bringing her past into the now. She couldn't allow her mistakes to stop her mission.

Sirees quickly got off the couch and tossed the orb on her bed and headed out. She quickly walk through the corridors and back to Dylan's office. Sirees walked right into his office without giving him the chance to protest her arrival. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but that isn't an issue. Tri-Jema put her trust in me and I take it seriously. I have a mission to finish and with my ship out of commission, I am going to need Andromeda and your help."

Dylan looked up from his desk with a surprised look on his face. "I was just chatting with another Captain about them keeping an eye on Zephyrus. There is a repair group that is planning on wiping and restarting systems. As for your little statement. I see your mission as important also, so I decided to make this ship at your disposal."

Sirees nodded. "What about the other ships? What happened to them?"

"Seems they took off the moment we got here. Rommie gave me a little information on them and according to her scans a heavy cruiser could blow all those ships apart easily but your ship happened to be infect with some kind of virus. Strange don't you think?"

"Actually, I do. I knew we could have taken those vessels, but apparently someone didn't want us to." Sirees said.

Dylan stared at her a moment. "Where to?"

"My first stop was Cinar Post. It took me time to get the chip. I have to admit with Tyr on my heels it made it exciting. Stop two was always supposed to be Gorton Beta Site. Apparently there is something waiting for me there." Sirees stared at him.

Dylan smiled and then rose from behind his desk and headed for the command deck with Sirees right behind him. "Beka, take us to Gorton Beta Site."

"What's on Beta Site?" Beka looked at him.

Sirees glanced at her. "Dylan and I have a meeting to go to."

Dylan glanced her way wondering if lying really came so easily to Sirees.

* * *

Brianna slammed her hand into the console. "This thing will never work properly. I'm sick to death of trying to weed out all the problems."

Harper came from around the corner. "That's our jobs and you know you love it." Harper checked the destination reports. "We're going to Gorton. Alpha Site has some of the best gambling establishments I have ever been to." Harper spread his arms wide, obviously excited about going to Gorton.

"We're going to Gorton?" Brianna looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Strange. I can't see why Captain Anwar would need to go to a gambling and vacation spot."

Aidan strolled into the Machine Shop glancing at all the gizmos Harper had lying around. "We're going to Gorton?" Aidan smiled at Brianna. "I was hoping we would get a break."

Brianna eyed him. He took enough breaks as it was. "I doubt that's what it's about." Brianna smirked at him.

Harper wondered what they were referring to. There was only one way to find out in his opinion. "Why would you say that?" Harper came around Aidan to look at Brianna.

Aidan looked Harper up and down. He was much shorter than Aidan and probably a lot less interesting in Aidan's book but he did work on Andromeda which Aidan knew had been on an adventure with Captain Anwar before. Everyone had heard the stories about the Queen of a planet. Aidan tended not to believe such nonsense. He couldn't image Sirees as a ruler of a planet, nor could he image her giving up the post. "Do you know Captain Anwar?"

"Of course." Harper cocked his head. "We go way back. Met her before she was a Captain and became a crucial part of her mission at the time."

Aidan rolled his eyes. "Then you know Sirees doesn't make time for gambling."

Tal walked onto the deck. "How is the work on Zephyrus's systems coming?" Harper noticed him immediately. He could have swore the deck shook as the large Nietzschean approached, but Harper had often thought that of Tyr and even after Rommie's sensors told him it was only his imagination.

"Not well." Brianna looked up at him and smiled.

"You know you remind me of another Nietzschean I knew." Harper waved to him and then thought better of saying anything at all.

"Really?" Tal stared at him. "Who?"

"Tyr Anasazi. You know him?" Harper walked over to another console biting his lip. _Why didn't I just say no one instead of comparing him to a traitor?_

"Not well. I hear he's a traitor." Tal stared down the little man he had learned to be Harper. Tal had little respect for humans but Sirees had told him time and time again the people aboard Andromeda had become important to her. Tal couldn't imagine why but something told him she would want him to be nice.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't before." Harper turned back to stare at him. Tal was looming over the room it seemed and he didn't look happy. "We were just talking about Gorton. Apparently were headed there." Harper changed the subject as quickly as possible.

"Sirees wouldn't spend time in a place like that." Tal looked at Brianna and Aidan who both shrugged. Tal turned on his heels and headed out.

"Geez, he's intense isn't he." Harper walked over to Aidan and Brianna.

"Yep, he definitely has his moments." Brianna smiled at Harper and Aidan who just shook his head.

* * *

Trance sat down in a chair in the office that had become hers since joining the Andromeda's cause. Rayelynne Mason sat across from her. "I hear you aren't fond of my Captain?" Rayelynne stated with a questioning glance.

Trance looked up from the screen in front of her. The woman's flaming red hair made Trance think of a burning fire. It wasn't quit the color of a flame but it made Trance's thoughts wonder to familiar sights. "Sirees and I have our differences. I can not truly say I dislike her. The last time we met trust was an issue, but things still turned out for the best."

Doctor Mason pulled the chair closer to the desk and leaned her arms on it. "Why didn't you trust her?"

"It was felt she was keeping something important from Dylan." Trance pulled up their destination log. She knew but she did know they had gone to slipstream. _Gorton? How strange._ She thought to herself.

"Did you find out what she was hiding?" Mason eyed Trance questioningly.

Trance focused her intimidating stare on the doctor. "Doctor Mason…"

Mason pulled back a little. She had an uneasy feeling she was playing with fire. "Please, call me Raye." Mason hoped she hadn't upset Trance who she knew nothing about. All she had ever learned about Andromeda's crew was that they were formidable.

Trance felt a slight anger burn inside of her. "Raye, I know things and yet I do not know them." Trance looked at the puzzled woman. "I know Sirees has things she keeps hidden and yet I have not discovered what they are. I know they will affect our future, Andromeda's future, and more importantly Dylan's destiny."

"Dylan's destiny?" Raye felt the mocking tone she often found seeping into her voice.

"Yes. We all have a destiny but I am concern with Dylan's. When Andromeda first encountered Sirees I was concerned how she would affect Dylan's destiny and then she was gone. Her departure made me worry less, but now that she is a Commonwealth Captain, I fear she will change things." Trance stared at the redhead in front of her.

"So you don't trust her? Is that what you're saying?" Raye wasn't sure what Trance meant. She seemed to be speaking in riddles or cryptically. She wasn't sure what to make of anything Trance had said.

Trance shook her head. "I trust Sirees to do what is in her own best interest. Beyond that I cannot say." Trance signed and thought back to her last encounter with the woman. "Sirees and I once clashed over the future which has since become the past. Sirees and I both know enough about what is to come to foresee the affect it will have on who we care for. It is how we deal with things that will lead to the right outcome." Trance turned the screen to Raye. "However, it concerns me that our newest destination is that of a gambling establishment."

Raye shook her head. "In my opinion this seems exactly like Captain Anwar. To her it's all about the thrill." Raye rose to her feet and walked off the medical deck with Trance watching even after she was out of sight.

* * *

**Beta Site**

The ship came out of slip stream and approached the Gorton system. "Approaching Beta Site." Beka stated as Tal walked onto the bridge.

"Beta Site?" Tal approached Sirees. "Rees, there is nothing on Beta Site. It hasn't been colonized. No one goes to Beta Site."

"Tal," Sirees turned from the main screen to him, "Dylan and I have a meeting there."

Tal scoffed hearing Dylan's name. "Don't you need a security team?"

Sirees looked a bit annoyed. "No. I'm sure I can take care of myself." Sirees walked past him.

Dylan and Sirees had decided to take the Destiny. It was smaller and easier to maneuver through the small crevices on Beta Site. Once they had landed it had taken them little to no time at all to find the tunnel Sirees knew would be there.

Sirees quietly climbed and slid her way through the rocky terrain with Dylan directly behind her. "So are you planning on telling me what we're looking for?"

Sirees shook her head. "I don't know myself. Tri-Jema told me I would know it when I saw it."

"_Dylan?"_ Beka's voice cut into their conversation.

They both stopped. "Yes?" Dylan answered.

"_Andromeda's picked up Nietzscheans moving in on your location. According to sensors you will meet up at a cavern room just ahead."_ Beka's voice sounded so distant and Dylan had to remind himself it was.

"Got it. Hunt out." Dylan stared at Sirees who was tapping the bracer he hadn't noticed on her arm.

She looked up at him. "Ground troops shouldn't find Destiny, now." Her face was completely serious. "Tyr is after whatever Tri-Jema left behind. We have to stop him." Sirees leapt down the rock face as fast as she could go without harming herself.

Dylan and Sirees ran into the cavern room in time to see Tyr catch something in his hand. He smiled at Sirees and Dylan. "I guess it's mine." Tyr smirked, his men stood behind him ready for a fight.

Sirees had seen the multi-colored surface which blinked in Tyr's hand. Sirees crossed one arm over her and then covered her smile with the other hand. "It's okay. I have what I came for." Sirees felt the shock inside of her but wasn't about to let it register on her face for Tyr to see. She had to wonder what Tri-Jema knew and what she was planning.

Dylan was confused but didn't show it. Sirees would explain, he hoped.

Tyr started to look angry and the tell tale smile of annoyance spread over his face as he quickly reached for his blaster. Sirees turned to Dylan and pushed him against a wall, which surprised him. He was about to protest when Sirees's finger covered her mouth.

Tyr looked shocked. By his point of view, Dylan and Sirees had simply vanished and he knew she could be anywhere. "New tricks, Rees." Tyr turned and gestured for his men to leave as he walked past them. He knew she could change her appearance but he had no idea she could extend it to another person.

Sirees stared after them until she was sure they had gone before she took her hand off Dylan's chest and stepped away from him. Sirees shook her head. Dylan stepped forward and helped balance her. "What was that?" Dylan looked down at her.

"Something Tyr has never seen." Sirees smiled. "We watched as he stared at where we were, but what he saw…" Sirees stepped away from Dylan and then walked over to the nearest wall where she disappeared.

Dylan's eyes widened as Sirees reappeared. "Your camouflage." He nodded. "Yes, you told me you could look like nothing once."

"Or rather, my surroundings." Sirees nodded. "It's hard to extend to another person, but I didn't have a choice." Sirees walked past him and started back up the corridor they had emerged from.

Dylan called out her name and she turned to look at him. "Thank you." Dylan knew they couldn't easily have fled the way they had come. The awkwardness of the silence between them became obvious. "What about the device Tyr got?"

"Doesn't matter." Sirees became serious and headed back up the corridor. Dylan followed.

* * *

**Fugitive**

Dylan watched Sirees who looked upset but knowledgeable at the same time. They were headed up to the command deck, Dylan stopped in his tracks; he had to know what she did. He had to know now.

Sirees stopped as soon as Dylan did and turned to look at him. "What?"

"You've been upset since we left Beta Site, without what we went down for, may I remind you." Dylan crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Sirees shook her head. "Maybe we don't have what Tri-Jema left me but I don't need it. It was only a message, one she knew I would understand." Sirees turned and started towards the command deck again.

Dylan caught up to her again and grabbed her arm which made her turn to face him. "You're not telling me something."

"It doesn't matter, Dylan. From here on out I fly solo." Sirees wrenched her arm from his grasp.

Dylan realized she wasn't heading for command deck but to her quarters. "Sirees, what are you planning?"

Sirees turned and walked backwards away from him. "Doesn't matter. Top secret and all that, Dylan." She started to turn and head to her room but the klaxons that warned of danger started sounding.

"_Dylan."_ Andromeda's holographic form appeared opposite him. _"The alien vessels that attacked Zephyrus are headed towards us with weapons charged. They appear to have come with reinforcements."_

Dylan looked at Sirees who was visibly shocked. "You're not leaving this ship until I say so." Dylan's voice became severe. It was his ship and what he says goes. Dylan stormed to the command deck with Sirees right behind him. It hadn't taken them long to get there and it also hadn't taken anytime for the alien ship to get close enough to fire its first shot. Dylan and Sirees watch it barrel towards Andromeda when they first entered the deck. "Open a channel." Dylan yelled.

Rommie complied. "Channel…"

The screen came to life and sitting on the other end was an obvious male with dark grey toned skin and eyes to match. He donned no hair on his head which Dylan wasn't sure was an actual trait of the race or a personal choice. The man clothes; however, were brilliant colors to offset his dull features. _"I am High Marshal Fisk of the Penari Asla Fleet Vessel Agolas. You are in violation of sanction 45J. You are harboring a war criminal." _The screen flashed back to the Penari vessel as quickly as the channel had opened and the ship fired again.

"Evasive maneuvers, Beka." Dylan said. "Fire tubes one through seventy. Wide burst. Let them no I don't like being fired on." Dylan turned to Sirees. "You are going to tell me now!" Dylan wasn't about to let her protest telling him the truth this time.

"Dylan they're returning fire." Rommie said.

Sirees looked out over space at the Penari's ship. She didn't want to admit what had happened but she had to stop this. "Hail them again." Sirees felt the impending defeat.

Dylan eyed her. She stared at him trying to make him realize she wasn't about to betray him. "Do it." Dylan said to Rommie.

This time Sirees stepped forward so she would appear in command of the situation. The channel opened and Fisk, as he had called himself, started to speak and then realized who he was staring at. "Stand down." Sirees said firmly. "These people know nothing of your war or your laws. I won't fight you."

Dylan, Beka, Rommie, and Tal looked surprised by Sirees's last statement.

Fisk eyed her. "Agreed." The channel blinked off.

Rommie broke the silence. "Dylan, they're powering down weapons."

Sirees watched the screen of the Penari ship, dreading having to face Dylan and his crew, or her crew, for that matter. She exhaled and then gasped for breath not realizing she had been holding it. She felt light headed. She turned and grabbed on to the nearest station.

Dylan came down to her to face her looking a bit mad that his crew was in danger. "Tell me what you did."

* * *

"High Marshal, why aren't we firing on them?" Cadeac asked his mentor. Cadeac was fully Aslar but his coloring was slightly paler than normal. He had endured quite a lot because of his appearance. His hair was also rather light but wasn't white or yellow like a lot of Oslari. Cadeac looked at his mentor who had ignored his differences because Cadeac was good at what he did.

"Only her ship was crippled. Andromeda is not. Despite the reinforcements Andromeda could still blow us out of the sky. You must learn when to fight and when to be more patient. Yes, we came in strong but I have no doubt that Andromeda and Captain Hunt know we are no match, not if they truly defend themselves, but to our advantage Andromeda is on a rescue mission."

Cadeac shook his head. "I apologize High Marshal. I was unaware you knew of their current mission."

"It was a trade of sorts." Fisk smiled at the ship floating in space in front of his own.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Wars of Long Ago

**Author's Note:** This one starts back in time a bit to give you a bit of history about Sirees's actions. The gap in this text is supposed to be there.

* * *

**Wars of Long Ago: Going Back In Time**

Sirees had found her self on Penar not more than a lunar cycle ago and now these people were facing a bloody civil war. War was something she knew a lot about. Something she was good at. Her usual deal. She would help and in exchange they would provide her with parts for her ship, supplies, and anything else she NEEDED. She never asked for anything she didn't need. Sometimes she got currency only if she knew she needed it to obtain her goal, but she had been lucky thus far. She hadn't needed much. She had left the Nietzscheans with a lot because of the Captain.

"We accept your terms." Elsor said. He rose from his seat on the War Committee, which she had discovered was not to be confused with the Penari Asla Committee. Apparently they were separate things.

"Good." She rose from to her feet. "We need to get started. As I hear it the Penari Oslar are moving in fast."

After that point things had gone smoothly. She had brought many a victory. She had sided with the Asla because the Oslar were bringing war to them because they were different. The Asla were darker than the Oslar because of their geographic location. A region that was hard to fight in but that wasn't stopping the Oslar from trying to kill the Asla for the insane reason of skin tone. It wasn't right in her book and she wanted to even out the minority's chances.

She had been there with them for nearly ten lunar cycles. It was a long hard fight but things were starting to go their way. She was walking through the camp when she heard the voices from the tent laughing maliciously. She drew closer and heard the Asla boys talking about explosives they had rigged in Tamor, a small village in the Oslar territory that was primarily made up of innocent children, woman, and elderly Penari. She gasped at the thought of what they were doing. Their laughter continued as they went on about killing every Oslar they could find.

She raced to Elsor's tent. "Elsor, some of the men have planted explosive devices in Tamor. It will kill innocent people."

Elsor was looking over their plans for the days to come. "I know."

"What?" Sirees felt disgusted. She stared at the Penari she had spent ten lunar cycles fighting with.

"They are the enemy. Do tell me you are not having second thoughts." Elsor turned to her. "We plan to raid the city by morning. It will be more of a surprise that way."

"The people of Tamor haven't been part of this! You made an agreement!" Sirees yelled. And indeed he had. He and the leader of the Oslar had agreed upon having sanctuary cities for the innocent children who fled from others. It was the only civilized thing about the war Sirees had become part of.

Elsor's face flushed in anger, "I once heard you say, 'All's fair in love and war.' I would say that applies."

"No, it doesn't." Sirees looked at him in disgust. She hated him… them. She had helped them against who she thought was the monster but they were no better. She could see that. They weren't fighting anymore to stop oppression they were fighting to annihilate the Oslar. She rushed out of the tent to the fresh air. She leaned over to steady herself, sucking in air so as not to vomit. She hadn't been exposed to this much violence or hatred as of yet. All others she helped were being persecuted. She had freed slaves, helped prisoners that were being held simply because they were different. But this… it was so different. She had been taken in by the Asla. They had lied to her. They were being persecuted and even if they were they were out to wipe the Oslar off the planet. Why hadn't she seen it? Tears rolled down her cheeks. _What were they doing? Was she part of this? How many cities? How many towns?_

Elsor had followed her outside. "Are you all right?" Elsor didn't seem to be asking about her well-being. He seemed to be asking if she was capable of continuing.

_What would happen if I said no?_ Sirees looked around the camp of soldiers. She was out-numbered. "I will be fine. Things have just gotten to me."

"It happens." Elsor said as he turned and walked back into the tent.

She couldn't stay there. She straightened herself out and took a deep breath. She headed over to the nearest land vehicle she could find and climbed into it. She wouldn't let innocent people suffer for her mistakes. She had helped these people scout their battles… she had helped them plan their attacks. Silently she cursed Tyr for teaching her such tactics.

The land vehicle headed out of the camp and across the plains, towards Tamor. It was a silent vehicle, extremely fast and rather low to the ground. It was of great use to her and the Aslar during battles. She stopped short of a tented camp. It wasn't big but she already knew the Oslari numbers were few. She knew walking into the enemy camp was easier said than done. The only thing she could think to do was use her shifting ability. She had no one in particular to copy but her appearance adjusted to match what an Oslari looked like.

She could see Tamor in the distance and her superior eyes focused on the remote city. It wasn't a spectacular city, rather a small and modest one with low buildings that were in need of repairs. Tamor had been chosen as a sanctuary for the elderly and innocent of the Oslar, just like the city of Enoris was for the Asla. She dismounted the land vehicle and started her approach towards the camp. She had almost made it to the encampments edge when a small group of Oslar soldiers surprised her. Surprise always hindered her shifts. She instantly changed from Oslari to her natural appearance.

She had no choice now. She had to fight them. They stared at her with a surprised look for a moment and then ran towards her and she swung at the first one bringing him down with the first blow and grabbing his weapon in the process. The others didn't go down as easily. She swung at the second with the weapon she had obtained but he met her blow and delivered one to her side, which prompted her to spin with the blow and take him down with a kick. As he went down the third rushed her and wrapped around her middle forcing her to the ground where she rolled back on impact and used her legs to send him flying over her. He landed hard. She hadn't trained in a while and she was feeling rusty but she knew she had to win and so as the Oslar went over her she leapt to her feet bouncing back and landing on him. She thrust her hands out with lightning speed and twisted his head sending him in to a deep sleep.

"That is quite enough." She turned to see a higher-ranking Oslari with an energy weapon pointed at her mounted on some sort of animal. "You are definitely impressive but because you attacked Oslar soldiers I can only assume you are the off-worlder who had been helping the Aslar." He was definitely paler than Elsor. Elsor was more than likely just as tall. Elsor's hair matched this Oslari's skin.

Sirees hated being on the wrong end of a weapon but she figure being polite would make the Oslari listen. She bowed in front of him. "True enough." She looked back up with cold eyes.

The Penari laughed. "You are perplexing." He smiled and then laughed again. "I am Qenham High Chancellor of the Oslari Order. Who may I ask are you?"

"I am impressed by the title. It seems so much bigger than Elsor's." Sirees shook her head. The titles on this planet got longer and vainer. "I am Sirees Anwar."

Qenham's eyebrow rose from its normal spot on his face. "Alright Maedare…"

She had heard that title before. Maedare was a respectful term like Ma'am. "It's Sirees. Don't call me anything else." She stared him down.

"Or?"

"Or… I'll take that weapon away from you a burn my name in your hide." She glared at him. "And you will never know the information I bring you about this war."

Qenham flushed in anger at her threat but then looked surprised by her admission of spying on the Aslar. "You have information pertaining to this war?"

"I believe I said that." Sirees looked at the man sitting on the animal next to Qenham. "He doesn't listen much does he?"

The soldier looked surprised and almost laughed but thought better of it.

Qenham dismount from the animal and walk up to face her. "You are rather unwise with you words, Sirees."

She watched his right hand with the energy weapon and then met his gaze. Her eyes flashed the smile that also crossed her lips as her right hand speared towards his, grabbed his wrist and in one easy movement she had spun him around and had taken his weapon. She pulled the trigger and the energy level whined but nothing happened. She had hit the safety intentionally only to show, that had she wanted to, she could have killed him.

She pushed him away from her. "So you see if I want to kill you I will, but I came here to talk with you." Sirees holstered his weapon at her side.

"May I have my weapon back?" Qenham asked.

"Nope." Sirees eyed him. "Where can we go and talk?"

* * *

They had been in the camp only a few moments when Qenham demanded her information. "I want to know what you know. Tell me now!" 

"I am not one of your soldiers! Don't order me around!" Sirees had been leaning against a table in his tent but she had turned to yell at him. She now returned to her previous position. "There are explosive devises in Tamor. I can't be sure when they're set to go off but Elsor is planning on raiding the city with the rise of the sun."

Qenham gasped. "Tamor is sanctuary. It was agreed upon each side would have a sanctuary for children, elderly and injured." He rushed around to her side of the desk.

"As is Enoris. Thing is the Aslar aren't playing by the agreements you came up with. They could care less who they kill." Sirees sat with her arms folded. "In fact, I don't think they care whether or not any of your people survive this."

Qenham yelled something in Penari and a soldier ran into the tent. The Penari nodded at him and then left. Qenham paced back and forth waiting for what Sirees was unsure of. Sirees felt her muscles tense a split second before a large Oslari entered the tent. "Zehar, this is Sirees Anwar…" He eyed her as she smiled at him. "I mean Sirees. She had informed me the Aslar have planted explosives in Tamor. I would like you to send in a special team to disengage these devices."

Zehar nodded to her and then looked back at Qenham. "Yes, High Chancellor." Zehar started to leave.

But before Zehar could leave Sirees spoke up. "I have a better idea."

* * *

They waited in the city watching for the Aslar to make their move. The Oslari soldiers entered the city and then the explosions… rubble flying everywhere and a cloud of debris that cascaded out. 

Zehar was only feet from Sirees and he laughed. "This is wonderful." He turned to her. "You are resourceful."

"I try." She smiled. Inside the debris cloud nothing was harmed. Sirees had helped them to use the devices to create a false debris cloud that would make the Aslar believe they had succeeded. The Aslar were rushing Tamor and the uninjured soldiers of the Oslari met them with fury and firepower.

Sirees fought along side them the same way she had fought along side the Aslar before. She had killed several Penari in only a few moments and by the time Sirees heard Elsor's voice scream for a retreat hundreds lay dead or dying on the ground around the city. She walked down a street heading into Tamor when nausea swept over her in fury. She bent down and vomited the contents of her stomach and then wiped her face. Tears left trails down her dirt covered face and a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

Zehar felt for her. She was obviously used to battle but maybe not to the extent of killing those she had served a day before. "It is all right."

She nodded and then walked with him back to Qenham's tent that had been set up inside the city.

"It was only days later that Enoris was attacked and burned to the ground. I didn't participated but I knew what was going to happen. I walked away from both sides after that, but I remained on the planet because I was cut off from my ship due to battle outbreaks. When I finally got to my ship it had been nearly twenty lunar cycles, and in the end despite my actions the Aslar won. It seemed like a pointless victory because Elsor had been killed at the battle at Enoris and his son had been named the High Marshal. And I… well I was labeled a war criminal. I was tried, convicted and sentenced to death all without being there to defend myself which at the time suited me just fine." Sirees finished her story in front of Andromeda's entire command crew and her own.

Trance looked sick. The suspicions always rattling in her mind. Had this woman really played both sides to right a wrong or was she just in it to cover her tracks. She wanted to believe Sirees, like Dylan, would have wanted to simply save a people who were about to be wrongly slaughtered and yet she was also the reason thousands died. She did the very thing she condemned Elsor for doing. But even Trance knew Dylan wouldn't want her to die at the hands of the Penari.

Beka stared at Sirees. She was satisfied. She could tell Sirees had bared her sole but now Andromeda and Sirees were at risk. Something which couldn't be an option because they all were part of the Commonwealth. Beka had known from the beginning Sirees was trouble and now she was happy knowing she was right.

Dylan was leaning against the back wall; his head hanging down. He hadn't met her gaze the entire time she told her story, but finally he looked up. "So we hand you over and all is right?"

Sirees's eyes flashed fury. "Dylan, I did what I had to. I was trying to save lives."

"Your meddling cost thousands their lives!" Doctor Mason rose to her feet and yelled. "I knew you were reckless but I had no idea."

"They would have gone to war whether I had been there or not! I was trying to help people who were being subjugated!" Sirees yelled back. "And remember who you're talking to, Doctor." Sirees knew they had every right to hate her but still they were her subordinates. Mason had no right. _At least that's what you want to believe._

"And yet you participated helped the Oslari attack the Aslar sanctuary." Dylan pushed off from the wall and walked out of the room.

Sirees looked at the Andromeda crew and then her own. They definitely weren't happy with her. Tal didn't seem to care much and Mason's eyes seemed to burn like her hair. Sirees looked at Brianna and Aidan who she knew revered her. They're trust was broken.

Sirees looked at the door; she wasn't going to let Dylan get away so easily. "Dylan, you can't tell me you wouldn't have helped if you were in my shoes!" Sirees grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.

He was strong and he knew Sirees was strong but not many people could physically turn him and so effortlessly. Dylan looked down at her. "Helped myself? You're right, I would have but not to the extent you did. You participated in murdering innocent lives at Enoris. You did the very thing you switched sides for." Dylan turned from her and headed back to the command deck. "Open a channel."

"Channel opened." Rommie said. She didn't have to be present at the meeting to know what was said. Rommie eyed Sirees.

Sirees stood in the back of the command deck and watched as her life was about to be handed over to the Penari. One by one the Andromeda and Zephyrus crew filtered onto the command deck to watch what happened next.

The Penari Asla Fisk again appeared on the screen. "I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth ship Andromeda Ascendant. I have been informed of the charges against Captain Sirees Anwar and the incidents surrounding them. Now I would like to know what you would say if hypothetically I refused to surrender her."

Sirees's heart leapt. She truly has thought he would simply hand her over to the Penari, but even he had surprises.

"_Hypothetically, we would be forced to destroy your ship. But, of course, that is only hypothetically, Captain."_ Fisk sneered at Dylan.

"Try it." Dylan challenged and then waved his hand. Obediently Rommie severed the communiqué. The ship rocked beneath their feet as Dylan turned to look at the others.

Sirees spoke up. "The device Tri-Jema left on Beta Site was a Penari puzzle for children. I recognized it from my time on Penar."

Beka walked over to the navigational controls. "If Tri-Jema is bringing this to her attention then I say we let them have her."

Sirees ignored Beka's comment. "Our next stop is Penar anyway, Dylan."

Dylan's inner conflict wasn't as internal as he would have liked. Everyone could tell he hated the idea of handing her over and his anger at her for what she had done. "No."

"Maybe we should suggest taking Captain Anwar to Penar ourselves?" Trance walked up behind Sirees and placed one hand on her back.

Sirees felt strangely comforted by the woman. "Dylan."

"Rommie, relay the message." Dylan walked off looking a bit defeated.

* * *

"You threatened to destroy their ship?" Cadeac sounded confused. "You told me…" 

"It doesn't matter what I told you, Cadeac. I have a few things to hide. I will win and Captain Hunt undoubtedly knows what Sirees Anwar has done and by the laws of his Commonwealth she is a criminal!" Fisk had risen from his command chair and started out of the command area.

Cadeac looked at the screen showing the Andromeda and then turned to Fisk. "But how do we know he will bring her to Penar?"

"Cadeac, he is Dylan Hunt. He will honor his word." Fisk left the command area.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. War Criminal

**War Criminal**

Sirees stood on the command deck as they approached Penar. It looked the same as the day she had fled years ago. She had always known someday she would end up back on this planet and would have to answer for what had happened. Rommie and Zeph stood at stations going over sensors and calculations. Zeph's voice broke through her thoughts. "Zephyrus is undergoing repair and should be up and running fairly soon. We should also know where the sabotage originated."

Sirees turned too looked at him and then nodded. Dylan's form caught her eye as he walked out onto the deck. Sirees wasn't in charge she just looked the part. Beka was at her station doing her job, being in command when Dylan wasn't there, and Aidan had taken a post at another station to be a help. Sirees knew Brianna and Harper were on the Takara-Bune, a smaller ship which had stayed with Zephyrus, so they could affect repairs. She couldn't fathom where Tal was but Zeph and Rommie did what they would normally do. Sirees had just stuck around the command deck so she would see their approach to Penar. Something of a death march.

Sirees looked up at Dylan whose face was weathered by disappointment. Something inside of Sirees ached knowing his expression was because of her. He would have to interfere to save her and part of her wanted to end his suffering and give up, but then she wouldn't be Sirees Anwar if she gave up so easily. There was a way out of all of things. She just needed to find it. Why else would Tri-Jema send her into the proverbial lion's den?

Dylan walked down onto the lower portion of the deck. "Have we gotten any…" He wasn't about to say orders. He gave them when they came to his ship. "Instructions." Dylan thought it sounded a little less forced.

"Not at this time." Rommie ran her fingers over the console. "The Agolas appears to be bidding its time."

"Suggestions?" Dylan was staring at Sirees who was going over everything in her mind. It was obvious she was in a different place at the moment but he let the question hang in the air.

_Why did Tri-Jema pick me for this mission? Why did she send my on a wild goose chase? Did she know Tyr was after whatever was at the end of the rainbow? Is it important to the Nietzscheans? What is at the end of all of this? Does Tri-Jema know about my history with the Penari? And if she did what are her intentions in bring me here?_ Sirees's mind was on overdrive and she was positive there was something vital she was missing. Sirees's attention was grabbed by Dylan's stare and then his question registered with her. "Suggestions?" Sirees turned to look down at Penar. "Besides my usual suggestion of guns blazing," Sirees paused to let them consider the option, "no."

"Anyone else?" Dylan looked around and saw that Tal had joined them on the command deck.

Tal's eyebrow raised but he said nothing. He wanted to see how the great Dylan Hunt would handle the situation.

Rommie looked up from her station. "We are being hailed."

"Open the channel." Dylan said.

Sirees stood her ground. She wasn't about to let them think she wasn't ready for whatever they had to dish out. She wouldn't beg and she wouldn't act weak. They wanted that from her as did most of her opponents.

Fisk appeared on the main viewer again. _"Captain Hunt, I commend you for keeping your word and following us back to our world. Now if you would hand over Sirees Anwar."_

"I am still having trouble with the idea of letting a valuable Commonwealth captain go. I would appreciate having a sit down with whomever will be proceeding over this case."

Fisk sighed. _"Captain, you are delaying the inevitable."_ The pity for Dylan was obvious. Fisk clearly saw the concern in Dylan's features and sympathized to an extent but not overly; it was obvious he cared very little for Sirees.

"I assume you have something of a trial?" Dylan eyed Fisk. His arms crossed in front of him. All of this was wearing thin on Dylan. He looked tired and upset.

"_We do, but I must say it is rather straight forward."_ Fisk stippled his hands in front of him.

"Then maybe a summit between our people and yours to discuss our being here." Dylan's mind was working. Sirees could see it without even looking at him. He had been stalling… hoping something would pop out at him. She wasn't sure if something had but he did have something in mind that much she could tell.

"_Very well, Captain, in the spirit of honorability and considering you kept your word. I will make the suggestion to the Supreme Marshal and the High Chancellor..."_ Fisk severed the connection immediately.

"That's all we ask." Dylan turned and headed for his office.

Sirees stood on the command deck for a moment going over the conversation that had taken place.

Aidan spoke first. "Something tells me Captain Hunt has something up his sleeve."

Sirees looked at him. She had little time to find a solution to her problem and something told her Dylan had an answer. She twisted herself towards the doors and quickly took off after Dylan. She found him in his office and was about to ask him what he was up to when he held up his hand silencing her. "Mr. Trinton, how is Zephyrus coming along?"

"_Zephyrus will be up and running within the next few minutes. We will then be heading your way."_ Trinton answered.

"Good get here as soon as possible. It is of vital importance. Hunt out." Dylan tapped a button on his desk. "You were saying?" Dylan looked up at her.

"I was going to ask what you had in mind. You just seemed to be up to something." Sirees eyed him. "Something to do with Zephyrus?"

Dylan took a seat behind his desk and looked up at her. "I was thinking that if the person who took the chip tried to open it maybe that is what disabled Zephyrus and just maybe there will be an answer in Zephyrus, which, of course, would require Zephyrus to be here."

"Makes sense." Sirees shrugged at him. Sirees's mind started working. All her questions started eating at her. "I've been thinking about the chip also. Only I have been wondering why Tri-Jema sent me on this mission to begin with." Sirees leaned against his desk. "Think about it. Tyr is involved at several turns and now the Penari. I would normally think it coincidence but something tells me Tri-Jema planned this."

"It is possible Tri-Jema learned about your actions when she fled Tarazed. She and the other Triumvirate members were in danger and they all went separate directions to keep safe. Tri-Jema's whereabouts were unknown for a while. It is safe to assume whatever she wants us… you… to bring to the Penari has something to do with her time in hiding."

"Then whatever is on the chip is to help the Penari?" Sirees looked at Dylan feeling a bit puzzled. "If that's true why couldn't I open it?"

"Good question. Unfortunately we don't have the answer to that and we won't until we get aboard your ship. In the meantime, we have a summit to go to and unfortunately you will be in prison." Dylan eyed her.

Sirees sighed. "I should have left when I had the chance."

"Fisk has asked us to bring you down to the square. There we will meet him and a security detail. I promised you wouldn't be any trouble. Make sure I keep my word." Dylan rose to his feet and headed towards the door. Sirees shrugged and followed him.

* * *

Cadeac smiled at the High Marshal. "You are going to enjoy Sirees Anwar's trial?"

"Yes, Cadeac, I am. She is the reason my father was killed. She betrayed the Aslar and then she fled like the coward she is." Fisk leaned back in the vessel bringing them down to the surface of Penar. "You will accompany me to the square where she will be taken into custody."

"Of course, sir." Cadeac nodded as he brought their vessel down in the docking hangers on the other side of the law building.

* * *

Dylan looked down from the Eureka Maru at the square where they were about to land. Sirees had asked all of her people to stay on Andromeda but he brought Trance and Beka with him. He decided he needed Trance's calm demeanor and Beka's backup incase anything went wrong. He was willing to trust Sirees's people but one among them had taken the chip and at this point Sirees wasn't sure about them. She wanted to believe in every one of them but couldn't bring herself to believe them all innocent.

The Eureka Maru set down. Sirees rose to her feet and stared at the others as they came towards her. "Times up. I have a date with my past."

The bay doors opened and Sirees walked out into the square where a crowd of Aslar had gathered to cheer about her capture. She looked at all of them. There faces contorted in hatred and anger. Dylan, Trance, and Beka stepped out next to her. Dylan's hand rested on her shoulder briefly.

Dylan surveyed the crowd wondering where Fisk and the security detail were. "Captain Hunt." Fisk's voice sounded from his left.

Dylan turned to face the High Marshal who had a security team behind him. "High Marshal Fisk."

Fisk bowed a little. "This is my commander Cadeac."

Dylan nodded at the other Penari or Aslar. He wasn't sure what to call them quit yet but he and a feeling calling them simply Penari would cause a problem. "This is Captain Beka Valentine and Trance Gemini. They will be joining me at the summit."

Fisk bowed to them. "Honored." Fisk turned to Dylan. "Thank you, Captain, for bringing Sirees Anwar to us. She is a highly sought after criminal."

"Let me set the record straight. I brought CAPTAIN Anwar down because it is the right thing to do but I have to tell you I am not sure I like any of this." Dylan tried to be gently blunt.

"And yet you bring her to us which is why we regard you highly and as for her rank amongst your people; it is of little consequence to us." Fisk waved a finger at Sirees and the security detail came around him. Sirees flinched but immediately put her hands together and out in front of her.

Fisk non-existent eyebrow rose at Sirees's actions. He had obviously expected her to resist despite her comrades promises. The security detail put something similar to cuffs on her wrists and pulled her off towards the building Fisk had come from. Fisk looked to Dylan. "The High Chancellor wishes to meet with you. He wishes to discuss what you think you can say to prevent us from trying and punishing Sirees Anwar."

* * *

Cadeac walked Sirees to her holding cell. She walked in front of him contemplating attacking him and taking off, but Dylan had asked her to make sure he kept his word. A jolt rushed through her body and she hit the floor. Her body convulsed for a bit before she regained her composure. She looked up and Cadeac and his baton before getting to her feet, slowly.

Cadeac stared her down. "Move!" He yelled.

Sirees's mind flash with slicing him opened but then she turned and continued the direction they had been going. Her mind felt slightly detached from the rest of her and she felt like her feet weighed at least five kilograms more than normal.

Cadeac smiled behind her. The jolt he had given her hadn't slowed her down as much as it would a Penari or even a human, but something told him Sirees Anwar wasn't like a human or a Penari. He smiled knowing the jolt made it so her body didn't want to cooperate with her and in a while she'd ache from the convulsions. They reached her cell where an Oslari guard stood directing her where to go. When Sirees turned to enter the cell Cadeac slammed the weapon against her pushing her into the cell.

Sirees was sprawled out on the ground for a moment and then flinched realizing her back would be bruised. She would have to deal with the pain along with everything else going on around her. She pulled herself up and sat on the cot in the cell.

Cadeac looked to the Oslari. "Don't let her trick you and don't let her out of your sight!" Cadeac stalked away with visible distain on his face.

* * *

Dylan slammed his hand against the wall next to him. He had just come from a meeting with the Supreme Marshal. He was an arrogant man who thought bothering the High Chancellor about anything was the act of lunacy.

"May I be of assistance?" A Penari walked up to them. He was paler than Fisk and Dylan instantly knew he had to be Oslari.

Beka turned to him trying to put herself between Dylan and the Penari. Dylan spoke up. "Beka, it's all right." Dylan looked at the Penari. "I am Captain Dylan Hunt…"

"Yes, of the Commonwealth Vessel Andromeda. We all know who you are." The man stared at him with a slight smile. "I am Qenham; I am something of a greeter. You would call me an Ambassador."

"Yes. I have heard about you." Dylan thought back to Sirees's tale of meeting Qenham. "It is nice to meet you Ambass…" Dylan began.

"Please, call me Qenham." He stared at Dylan and then looked at Trance who caught his attention. "I must say I have never seen a race as…" Qenham approached Trance and smiled at her, "exquisite as yours."

"Thank you, Qenham." Trance smiled back. Her danger radar dropped and she could see this Qenham not only wanted to help them but Sirees as well.

"Captain," Qenham turned to Dylan, "I have heard you wish to speak with the High Chancellor. I have also heard that High Marshal Fisk put you in touch with the Supreme Marshal. And as I can see it got you no where."

"Hit it right on the head." Beka crossed her arms.

"I beg your pardon?" Qenham looked puzzled and slightly offended.

"It is a human expression. It means everything you said is exactly right." Dylan explained.

"Oh. Yes." Qenham thought a moment. "I just came to tell you I have already arranged for you to meet with the High Chancellor tomorrow. It might not be what you expect but I assure you it is something afforded to you as a special circumstance."

"Thank you." Dylan nodded to him.

"I have also made arrangements for you to see Sirees. She is in one of the holding cells under guard. Please be cautious and things will go well." Qenham warned.

"Thank you." Trance bowed to him.

"I am sorry my dear but only Captain Hunt will be permitted to visit Sirees. I could not justify the presence of your comrades." Qenham looked disappointed he was unable to pull anything off. "I am trying to get her visitor access."

"It is fine." Dylan put his hand out and then dropped it at his side. "You have done so much and I thank you for everything."

* * *

Sirees sat on the floor of her cell. She sat with her legs out and bent up in front of her. It took her a moment to notice an Oslari security officer staring at her through the force field that kept her in her cell. She tried to ignore him; the dull pain in her body after the long walk to her cell with Cadeac as her keeper, keep her mind off the feeling of being caged. The moment she had seen Cadeac she knew she was in trouble. He looked, out to please his High Marshal. The guard's staring started to bother her. "Something you need?" Sirees didn't look up at him. She would act as defiant as she wanted without actually taking away from any of Dylan's promises.

"I just wanted to see you." The young Penari continued to stare at her.

"Why?" Sirees jumped to her feet quickly and ran to the edge of the force field. Sirees immediately noticed he looked familiar.

The young officer was against the opposite wall. She had done what she wanted. She had scared him with her ability to be quicker than him. "No… no…" He stammered. "How'd… how'd…"

"I am not like my friends. I'm not human. I am from another race and our abilities are far superior to anything you've seen, I'm sure." Sirees hated being gawked at, but if she was going to explain she might as well make the man hate that he had even asked. She turned to the wall behind her and walked over to it. She quickly turned making the officer jump again and then she leaned against the wall. "If I don't know you why should I have anything to do with you?"

The man's face contorted. "I told my father you were not a heroine or noble in anyway. You are a traitor and should be punished."

Sirees chuckled. "First, of all I am not a traitor to the Oslari. I helped them, just in case you aren't familiar with fact. And secondly, I doubt I know your father or anyone else who would think me noble."

"My father doesn't lie. He told me he knew you and that means he did!" The officer started to leave and Sirees pushed away from the wall.

She slammed a hand into the force field to make it moan and the officer turned back to her. "I wasn't calling your father a liar. I apologize, which I have to tell you, is something I don't do often." Sirees smiled at him. "Who is your father anyway?"

"He was once called Chief Zehar of Oslinor." The young officer puffed his chest out a bit obviously proud of his father.

Sirees shook her head. "But he died."

"No, he is alive and healthy." The young man looked at her.

"I heard he had died at the battle of Enoris." Sirees felt a tear run down her cheek. She brushed it away roughly.

"You are upset my father is alive?" The young man shook his head.

"No. No. You misunderstand. Your father and I were great friends. He helped me out of a few bad situations. He and I fought together well. I just thought he had died. I am happy to hear he didn't and he has a son." Sirees smiled at the young officer. "What's your name anyway?" Sirees smiled at him.

"Daker." He shifted a little. "I was much younger when you were on our planet. I was in Tamor when you helped to save it." Daker shifted a bit. "You do not look old enough to be the Sirees Anwar that fought with my father."

"Thank you, but I am. I age differently than your people because I will live longer."

"Oh." Daker brushed his hand through his mane of hair. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Sirees smiled at him.

"Are the stories my father tell true? You were on the Aslar side and when you learned they planned to kill all of us; you went to High Commander Qenham." Daker stared at her. "I also heard you pretended Tamor blew up and you helped in a few fights in small villages? My father tells stories of how great you were and how sensitive you were to the killing around you. He doesn't believe you deserve this."

"Your father tells many truths but I will deny any claims to my greatness or my sensitivity." Sirees laughed.

Daker smiled and then laughed at her comment. "Suddenly I believe my father hasn't gone crazy." Sirees was a little puzzled and Daker nodded at her. "My father sings your praises and the authorities are convince he is crazy because he does so. I was worried about him but I now see he was right."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Now, can you convince the rest of your planet?" Sirees said in all seriousness. She saw the door at the end of the corridor start to open. "Heads up." She said and then walked to the back of her cell.

Dylan walked in with another security officer who was also Oslari. "I will leave him with you Daker." The other officer said and then turned and left.

"Dylan." Sirees moved to the force field. "I am so glad to see you. What's happening?" Dylan looked at the Oslari and then to Sirees. "It's all right. He's the son of a friend."

"Zephyrus is in orbit and I was right. Whatever was on that chip is interfering with all of Zephyrus's systems. Harper and Brianna can't access the information from the chip so they can't stop it. Also in your office the recording Tri-Jema sent you is playing in a loop only without sound. Apparently only you can access the sound. Harper, Brianna and Zeph have all tried without success." Dylan stood next to the field.

"I have to get on my ship, but I really don't think it's an option." Sirees sighed.

"Seems to me the message from Tri-Jema is an important piece of this puzzle." Dylan smiled at her. "I will get you out of this. I have a meeting with High Chancellor Reemis in an hour."

"As does Sirees Anwar." Daker stepped forward. "He has already required she be there."

"Do you know why?" Sirees put her hands up to the field but didn't touch it.

"For your trial." Daker looked at her and then Dylan with worry visible on his dull features.

Dylan shook his head. "I have to stop this." Dylan turned and headed back through the door from which he came.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Trial and Error

**Trial**

Dylan stood in front of the Tribunal. "You have to understand the Sirees Anwar that was on your planet all those years ago isn't the same Sirees Anwar who works for the Commonwealth."

High Chancellor Reemis looked down from his chair. "And you must remember it matters not who she is now but what she has done and that she accepts the consequences for the actions she took all those years ago. The War of Separation is over but it is important you understand; crimes committed during that time are still crimes."

"May I ask you something?" Sirees spoke up and the Tribunal gasped. She stood on a platform a few steps from the level of Dylan and her supporters.

High Chancellor Reemis stared at her with shock but nodded. "I was here for what you call the War of Separation. I worked with the Aslar and instead of fighting fairly your people were willing to annihilate the Oslari."

"If that were true then why are the Oslari still among us? Your argument is unimportant." Reemis waved his hand at her.

Sirees's anger got the better of her. "Don't dismiss me!" Sirees turned and pointed to the opposite wall where picture of great Aslar hung. "You regard Elsor as a great warrior but did one of you know him?" Sirees turned back to the stunned High Chancellor.

Dylan leaned towards her. "Sirees, don't."

Sirees ignored him with a grimace. "Did you know him!"

Reemis shook his head. "I never met him. No."

"I stood by him and fought and when it came down to it he enjoyed killing Oslari. When his soldiers planted explosives in Tamor, I confront Elsor and he was planning on raiding the city!"

Gasps escaped the lips of Penari all around the Tribunal chamber. Sirees looked up to see that Oslari and Aslar sat separately. They hadn't come very far if they couldn't sit together. Fisk rose to his feet from his section. "I will not tolerate the dishonoring of my father!"

"Silence." Reemis looked up at him. "We can not confirm or deny Commander Elsor's actions because he died at the Enoris battle." Reemis looked down on her. "However, I will confirm many of his men were charged with brutal acts."

Trance's voice broke through the anger Sirees was feeling. Sirees had almost forgotten Beka and she were there. "Then can we assume High Chancellor if you can confirm his men were guilty of such actions that they learned them from their superior?" Trance was making more sense than Sirees could even begin to. Her mind was racing with anger.

High Chancellor Reemis nodded and bowed a little to her. "I confess it is a natural assumption."

Trance smiled at him. "Thank you Chancellor. I would like to then point out if that is a natural assumption then it is reasonable to trust Sirees Anwar's actions for changing sides in a war was to preserve life of innocent people against someone who…" Trance paused, "wasn't thinking clearly."

Fisk rose again. "Why does any of this matter? She has confessed to switching sides and acting against the Aslar. She is a traitor and a murder. Her punishment is execution." Cheers rose from the Aslar section.

"It was a war." Sirees said, but few could hear her over the cheers.

High Chancellor Reemis pounded something heavy. "Silence!" The chamber grew quiet again.

Trance walked past Sirees and closer to Reemis. "To some degree even the Commonwealth doesn't agree with Sirees's action but they also see the need for second chances. If Sirees had been executed on your world then she would not have been able to free a people called the Ladonians from the Drago-Kazov that wished to kill them and take their planet."

Gasps came from around the room again. Trance continued. "Even our leaders believe this needs to be resolved with something other than Captain Anwar's death."

"How so?" Reemis sat forward seeming a little apprehensive.

Dylan stepped forward. "I believe one of the Commonwealth Triumviri was on your planet not long ago. Her name is Tri-Jema."

Gasps and whispers broke out among the people of Penar. "Silence!" Reemis ordered in a booming voice. "I know of Tri-Jema."

In Sirees's mind her fingers snapped like she had unraveled a mystery. Sirees looked up at her crew that sat in the stands. Tal, Brianna, Aidan, Rayelynne, Zeph and a few other crewmen she knew by ranks mostly.

Sirees stepped off the platform and security moved to intercept her. She immediately broke the cuff that kept her bound and took on the first officer who approached her. It was only and moment later that she held his weapon to the officers head. She then pushed him away and threw down his weapon.

"A familiar move." A man stood from the spectators.

She looked towards him. "Qenham." She said softly. Sirees turned back to the Chancellor. "I don't wish nor want to harm anyone. I have made peace with what you wish to impose on me. I only wish you to know that Tri-Jema sent me here to help you but past sins are prohibiting me from doing the right thing this time around."

Reemis rose to his feet and leaned down to stare at her. "You display your ability to overcome us and yet you don't?"

"I am not here to overcome you. I am here to help you and make peace with what happened years ago. You see me as a criminal but I know Oslari do not. How can you say the War of Separation is over when you can't even sit together?" Sirees turned from him and pointed to the spectators above. She turned back to him. "You claim you have changed and yet you execute those who you do not agree with. I have been studying up on your new culture and it seems you don't have the equal balance you claim. You deny the Oslari equality among you."

"The Oslari…"

"No!" Sirees cut the Chancellor off. "They're not Oslari. They're Penari, just as you are!" Cheers from the Oslari erupted when she spoke.

"Are you trying to provoke another war!" Reemis yelled at her.

"No! I am pointing out you don't have the right to persecute someone's faults when your own are so obvious!"

Dylan stepped up to Sirees and grabbed her arm. "I think that is enough!"

Reemis looked down at Dylan. "Captain Hunt. I am very disappointed in the way your people have let this Tribunal become a spectacle." He sat back in his seat. If he didn't give a little on this the Oslari might just riot or defy their rulings. He didn't want to risk it. He stared at the Tribunal for a moment. In part, Sirees Anwar told the truth but even he didn't want to admit it. "This Tribunal is adjourned and," he paused, "Sirees Anwar is released into Captain Hunt's custody until a judgment has been handed down." He banged his desk and then rose and hurried through the door behind him. The Oslari cheered.

Sirees smiled and looked at Dylan. "Don't smile at me. You were provoking him." Dylan glared at her and crossed his arms.

Sirees walked up to him and grabbed onto his crossed arms. "Come on. I know you can't stay mad at me."

"It is true. Staying mad at Sirees was always hard to do." A familiar voice said behind her.

Sirees turned around and saw Qenham walking up. "Qen!" Sirees launched herself towards him and wrapped her arms around him. They hugged a moment and then she pulled away from him. "You are getting old friend."

"And you are not." Qen smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Qenham, this is Captain Dylan Hunt, Captain Beka Valentine and Trance Gemini. Everyone this is Qenham. He was the marshal I worked with when I was fighting on this planet."

"We've met." Dylan said and Beka and Trance smiled. "Who do you think helped us get a meeting with the High Chancellor?"

Sirees face showed her shock. "I have a surprise for you Sirees." Qenham stepped aside and behind him Zehar approached with Daker at his side.

"Sirees." He stretched out his arms and she embraced him. "It is so good to see you again old friend." Zehar squeezed her.

Sirees pulled back. "Your son told me you were alive. I have mourned your death since I was first told on your planet that you were killed. I am happy to learn it was lie."

"I am happy you have returned despite what Fisk wishes would happen to you." Zehar smiled at her. He looked past her. "Captain Hunt. My son has also told me about your presence here. Tri-Jema came to talk to me while she was visiting. She told me a friend would return with a hero at her side. I had some idea Sirees would be the friend but I am happy to say I hadn't expected someone of your fame."

"Thank you, Zehar." Dylan nodded a little.

"My son tells me you have a ship in orbit." Zehar looked at Sirees.

"Yes, Zephyrus, and I have to get up there." Sirees pulled away from Zehar's side and became serious.

"That may be something I can help you with." Qenham smiled.

**

* * *

**

Fisk paced back and forth. "I can't believe High Chancellor Reemis allowed Sirees Anwar to move about freely!"

"High Marshal, do you wish me to have her followed?" Cadeac stared at his High Marshal.

"Somehow I don't think it necessary, Cadeac." Fisk turned to him. "We must stop her. We mustn't let the High Chancellor release her. He has become soft and he will be removed." Fisk's anger was boiling over inside of him as he stalked away leaving Cadeac to contemplate his mentor's words.

**

* * *

**

Sirees stepped onto the deck of Zephyrus and a smiled instantly passed over her lips. She was home, at least the home she had become accustomed to. She was comfortable in command of a Commonwealth Heavy Cruiser. It was almost a calling which was something Tri-Jema had used against Sirees when she had first approached Sirees about captaining the ship. Tri-Jema had obvious studied up on Sirees because when she sat down at the table across from Sirees with her regal mannerisms and started telling Sirees everything she wanted to hear; Sirees was hooked.

Sirees looked around and noticed her command crew gathering. Tal was looming in a corridor looking stone-faced but even Sirees could see he was happy to see her. Aidan was running their way, undoubtedly late to greet her or get to a shift and Zeph was waiting straight in front of her. Brianna and Harper were talking off to her left about this and that and Doctor Mason was eying her with suspicion and what appeared to be a ting of anger.

Sirees turned to face Qenham, Zehar, Daker, Fisk, Cadeac, Dylan, and an unidentified Aslar soldiers who had accompanied her onto Zephyrus. Apparently Qenham acted as something of an Ambassador though he had no real power. He had suggested to some council touring Andromeda and Zephyrus would be a step toward allying with the Commonwealth. The Council agreed and here he was with Daker and soldiers as a security escort and Zehar as a liaison to the Oslari and Fisk acted as the liaison to the Aslar. He brought along his Commander and apprentice Cadeac. Qenham was there because it was his idea and he was going whether they like it or not. Qenham had also suggested that since Sirees did Captain Zephyrus having her present would be a peaceful gesture. The Council didn't like the idea but agreed as long as the liaisons and Dylan were present.

"Captain Hunt, would you introduce us to your crewmen?" Fisk noticed the welcoming party of Zephyrus but disregarded Sirees who looked a bit upset.

"The only crewman of mine here is Harper." Dylan gestured towards him. "He keeps Andromeda running, but as for these other people, they are Sirees's crew and she should do the introductions."

Sirees smirked. "This is Commander Talmus Marobi, my second; Dr. Rayelynne Mason, the ships medical officer; Lt. Brianna Wilson our engineer; Lt. Cmdr. Aidan Donnelly, our pilot; and Zeph, Zephyrus's avatar." Sirees gestured to everyone accordingly.

Sirees turned to the delegates and security. She need only introduce the delegates. "This is Qenham, Zehar, Fisk and Cadeac. Qenham is an ambassador for greeting visitors and once the Marshal of the Oslari ranks. Zehar is a liaison to the Oslari interests and was once the Chief of the Oslari ranks. Fisk is a liaison to the Aslar interest and the High Marshal of Aslar ranks." Sirees tried hard to hide her distaste for introducing Fisk. "Cadeac is the commanding officer under Fisk. And Daker is the son of Zehar and security chief overseeing my imprisonment." Sirees smirked.

Her crew and the visitation party all nodded their greetings. Sirees gestured to a corridor. "Why don't we take a look around?"

**

* * *

**

Dylan stared across the table at Fisk and Cadeac. They were being stubborn about the whole thing. Their interests lay solely in destroying Sirees which was something he couldn't handle. Qenham and Zehar seemed genuinely interested in what Sirees had been saying which had been everything. She told them about the chip and how she was instructed to go to Gorton Beta site where she found Tyr and a toy that belonged to a Penari child. All of the Penari seemed a little shocked by that but Fisk and Cadeac pretended it meant nothing to them while Qenham and Zehar argued that Tri-Jema hadn't meant anything by it except to give the information to them.

Sirees, of course, told them the chip was stolen but it didn't matter what she told them because they already decided she was hiding the chip from their people. Suddenly Penari were all the same and Sirees was now betraying all of them… at least in Fisk and Cadeac's opinions.

The door slide opened to the conference room and Harper popped in. "Sorry to interrupt, but I thought I should let you know the message from Tri-Jema still won't shut down."

"Can it be removed from Zeph's systems?" Sirees asked. Harper had been helping Brianna for hours, trying to isolate the information that shut down the Zephyrus's systems.

"Brianna's working on that." Harper turned to leave, when a gasp behind him made him turn back. Sitting in the middle of the conference table was the holographic image of Tri-Jema. No one could make out the words she was saying but the loop continued.

"_Captain?" _Brianna's voice came over the comm system.

"Brianna, what's going on?" Sirees stared at the image of Tri-Jema recalling the message that she had heard weeks ago.

"_Captain, I tried removing the message from Zeph's systems but it duplicated itself and is playing all over the ship."_ Brianna sighed over the comm.

"I'll handle it, Anwar out." Sirees stared at the image.

Dylan was watching Sirees with middle interest. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Tri-Jema made this message to do the very thing it is doing." Sirees punched a few access keys on the panel next to her chair and instantly the message came to life.

"_Captain Anwar, I have a high priority mission for you to undertake. I ask that you tell no one about your destination or the reason's behind your actions. There is a matter of vital importance at the Cinar Post. Things have become problematic, but I have every confidence you will be able to correct the situation. There will be a load of supplies awaiting your pickup on Cinar. In a small compartment on the marked load there will be a data chip. This chip must be safe guarded at all times. Captain, whatever you do, do not access the data on the chip. It isn't the time for you to know this information, let alone access it. You will also receive you next destination. Tri-Jema out."_

The transmission ended and disappeared. Sirees looked up at Dylan. "The next location was Gorton Beta…"

Dylan instantly got it. "Where the child's puzzle box was."

"I need a puzzle box. Similar to the one you showed me in Tamor, Zehar." Sirees pointed to Zehar.

"I gave it to Daker." Zehar turned to his son.

"I still have it. It reminded me that you survived the wars."

"I need you to get that puzzle box onto this ship and into my hands as soon as possible." Sirees suddenly realized what she had let Tyr get his hands on. He had the key and now the treasure was missing.

* * *

**And Error**

Daker brought the puzzle box onto Zephyrus as he had been asked. He walked through the corridors on his way to see Sirees and Dylan. He knew Sirees's plan to an extent. The others knew she wanted the puzzle box but they didn't understand why she had requested it in the presence of all the Penari. Before going to the planet Sirees informed him that the person behind the removal of the chip would undoubtedly try and take the box from him.

Daker was all for being the bait. He had to admit he never thought of flushing out the person who stole the chip. He just figured it didn't matter that much. Apparently it mattered more than he'd expected.

"Daker, isn't it?" Dr. Rayelynne Mason called from down the corridor.

Daker whispered into the comm. unit Captain Anwar had given him. "The Doctor." Daker looked up at the red haired woman. "Is there something I can help you with, Doctor?"

Sirees came around the corner. "Yes is there something he can help you with?"

Rayelynne turned to look at her captain. "Actually, yes, I wanted to ask Mr. Daker if he could explain the baton that was used on you considering it has caused problems." Rayelynne handed a work pad over to Sirees with clear disgust on her face. She knew when she was being accused of something.

Sirees grabbed the pad and looked at it. "This is why I'm still sore?" She looked through the information.

"Yes, whatever it jolted you with, is interfering with your bodies normal functions. I was concerned some of your more Camlayn features would start showing themselves more prominently." Rayelynne was as cryptic as possible. She knew that Sirees didn't like discussing her shifting abilities with other but as the ships doctor Rayelynne knew all about it which had been a fight for knowledge.

Sirees nodded and looked over to Daker. "It's all right." Sirees looked up at the doctor. "I haven't had any problems as of yet, but we'll talk about this later."

**

* * *

**

Sirees sat in her office looking defeated as Dylan and Tal entered. "I heard you had a little mix up."

"Yeah, we thought Dr. Mason could be the saboteur, but it turns out she was concerned about my health." Sirees sighed. She was beginning to feel defeated. She had the puzzle box but the information in the computer was too scrambled and fragmented to work with the puzzle boxes tune. She had a lengthy discussion with Dr. Mason and had to apologize for her assumptions. Rayelynne had explained to her while they weren't the best of friends she would never do what Sirees was suggesting. Sirees believed her and the hell of it was she felt awful for thinking the worst of Raye.

"Maybe were going about this the wrong way." Dylan eyed her. "Something tells me chip never left the ship."

Sirees sat foreword. "You know where it is, don't you?"

"What if the thief got caught in his own crime." Dylan started.

Tal looked slightly surprised. "Then it could be on one of the many crewmen who died."

Dylan snapped his fingers. "I bet if you trace their steps on the ship you can get an idea of who was where and which one got into your quarters."

Sirees punched a button on her console and holographic projection of Zeph appeared in her office. "Captain?" He stared at her.

"Get Brianna and Aidan working on tracking all movement to deceased crewmembers. One of them stole the chip from my quarters and I want to know which one." Zephyrus nodded and then blinked out of existence.

The door to Sirees's office slide opened and Fisk, Daker and Qenham walked in. "Sirees, I apologize but you are to be brought back to the surface for further rulings." Qenham looked wore like he'd been in debates. She knew he'd gone to bat for her. She never realized what good friends she'd left behind.

Dylan who had been sitting on the edge of Sirees's desk rose to his full height. "I will be accompanying her down."

Sirees looked to Tal. "Tal.."

"I will see that Brianna and Aidan find the thief." He stated and then watched her be taken away.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. The Prize and the Truth

**The Prize and the Truth**

Sirees looked up at the High Chancellor. He looked pensive, undoubtedly he had a lot on his mind and knew to some extent his decision needed to please both the Aslar and Oslari or he'd have trouble to deal with. "I have contemplated the arguments from both sides, but I have to say Captain Hunt, you and your people, while making an excellent point, have brought me no reason to doubt the charges against Captain Anwar."

"With all due respect High Chancellor, Sirees actions are those of any during war. She stepped in and took action against a travesty that was going to take place. The deaths that resulted during battles are simply that." Dylan walked forward.

Reemis leaned down a bit which wasn't easy considering there was a desk in front of him. "Captain, do you understand the charges against Captain Anwar?"

Dylan looked like a surprise was just about to be tossed his way. "I believe so. Captain Anwar is being accused of treason and murder. I assume because of her changing of sides during the war and then the deaths she had a hand in."

"Not exactly, Captain. Treason and murder yes. Treason would be if she were a traitor to our entire race, which I have found no evidence to support.." Reemis had barely gotten that out with the Oslari audience broke out in cheering. Fisk looked horrified but something about his demeanor looked justified.

"Silence!" Reemis bellowed. The room grew quiet again. "As for murder, you haven't really addressed the charge. Yes, you have discussed the poor choices of High Marshal Elsor, but nothing referring to his murder."

Sirees shook her head. "Elsor died in the battle of Enoris. I can't be held responsible for that."

High Chancellor Reemis nodded. "Indeed, you can not. It is true Elsor died at the battle of Enoris but not in it. He was executed on the outskirts of Enoris. Witnesses tell it was you who murdered him."

Gasps rose from the chamber as Penari started talking amongst themselves. "Quiet!" Reemis rumbled.

Sirees moved towards Dylan. "It isn't possible. I was fleeing the planet. I was no where near Enoris when this happened."

Dylan walked forward again. "High Chancellor, I was unaware of this charge and would like a break to gather my comments on the matter."

"Very well. We will meet back here in one hour." Reemis slammed the heavy object down and exited through the door behind his chair.

"Dylan, I have done many things, but I never executed Elsor." Sirees pleaded with him.

"I believe that, and I have to wonder why this seems to have only come up now." Dylan turned to see Daker walking towards them. "Problem?"

"Captain Anwar is to be returned to our custody." Daker looked at her. "I'm sorry. I have to do my job."

Sirees nodded and started to go with him. Dylan grabbed her arm. "I will figure something out." Sirees only nodded and then walked off with Daker.

* * *

Aidan and Brianna sat at their stations going over the last of their traces. "I haven't found a damn thing." Aidan complained. "And this is the second time I've gone through this stuff. We have to be missing something."

Brianna rose from her station. "I have completed the last of my traces for the second time. What about yours?"

"I have a couple left, but none of these people came close to Captain Anwar's quarters. I think we've hit another dead end." Aidan complained as he rubbed his neck.

Brianna grabbed her coffee mug and came over to stand behind him. She sat her mug down on his station and then rubbed his neck as she watched the trace he was performing. "Feels good." Aidan said as he watched Guiler, an engineer, move about the ship.

"Wait!" Brianna leaned over Aidan a bit. "Go back." Aidan complied. "Where did he go?" Brianna asked. "He just disappeared here." She pointed on the screen.

Aidan slowed down the footage. "He went into the filtering system. He was making repairs."

"According to Zeph there were no repairs to be made." Brianna looked at him. "Zephyrus, what was Lieutenant Guiler working on in the filtering system?"

Zephyrus's holographic persona appeared in front of them. "I find no maintenance records or work done during the period of time Lieutenant Guiler was in the filtering system."

"Zephyrus, pull up a schematic of your filtering system and the conduit corridors. Give me a route to Captain Anwar's quarters and a time estimation of how long it would take to get there using this route." Brianna's mind was working a mile a minute and Aidan had finally caught on.

"Working." Zephyrus stated as he turned his head. The schematic came up showing a route that would get someone to the Captain's room and then Zephyrus looked down at Brianna. "Approximately five minutes."

Aidan knew what the next question was. "Zephyrus, how long was Guiler in the filtering system?"

"11.4 minutes." Zephyrus stated.

"Bingo!" Aidan exclaimed. "There and back!"

"We have our thief." Brianna smiled at Aidan.

"Now we need the loot." Aidan turned and they both headed for Guiler's quarters.

* * *

Aidan scratched his head. "I don't get it. If he took it where would he have put it?"

Brianna looked around the room. "I think we've sufficiently tossed the place but nothing."

Tal walked into Guiler's quarters. "Zeph, informed me of your findings."

"Yeah, but we've come up empty handed." Aidan tossed his hands in the air. "There is nothing here."

"Isn't it safe to assume that Mr. Guiler would have wanted to keep the chip on him?" Tal looked at the two of them.

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?" Aidan said and Brianna ran past them.

It didn't take them long to reach the medical deck and Dr. Mason wasn't happy about what they told her let alone that they started rummaging through Guiler's pockets. "Still nothing!" Brianna bellowed.

Tal put his hand on Guiler's body. "If I was going to hid something on me I wouldn't make it that easy."

"Are you serious?" Mason looked at them. She knew what Tal was suggesting but she wasn't sure she wanted to cut into Guiler to find a data chip.

Aidan looked more serious than he had in his entire life. "Have you heard the latest? They're accusing the Captain of murdering that Elsor guy execution style!"

Brianna shook her head. "The Captain may have made some bad decisions but I don't believe she would do what they're saying."

Rayelynne eyed all of them. "Neither do I. Move out of my way."

* * *

Dr. Mason came out of the surgical bay she'd been working in. She looked extremely irritable.

"Well?" Aidan didn't care much if Dr. Mason was going to bite his head off. Most everything bad that happened around Aidan, didn't bother him but when it came to protecting one of their own; he was a fierce ally.

Rayelynne held up a small plastic pouch that could only seal a data chip inside. "I think you want this."

Brianna held her hand out and the doctor dropped it into her hand. "Thanks, Doc."

"No problem." She turned and went back into the surgical bay.

Aidan looked up at Tal. "We have to get this to Dylan."

Tal held his hand out and gave a little give it here wave. "I'll take it down."

* * *

Fisk smiled at Reemis. "I am happy that you found it in your best interest to cooperate with this matter. I want Sirees Anwar executed!"

"You may have leverage over the situation but don't think you can continue to push me around." Reemis slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Chancellor, it isn't that I am pushing you around but rather in the right direction. I know your aversions to the separation of Aslar's and Oslari. I won't have you changing everything we fought for during the wars just because a Commonwealth official stepped onto our soil." Fisk was, of course, referring to Tri-Jema. Tri-Jema had left Reemis believing that the bringing together of the Aslar and Oslari would appease the Commonwealth Council and give the Penari an entry point into the Commonwealth. Problem was Fisk didn't want the Commonwealth in his business especially since he was working with the Nietzscheans on acquiring power over his planet and trade with them.

"Get out of my office!" Reemis bellowed.

"Yes, all right, but remember Sirees goes down." Fisk walked out of the Chancellor's office and down the hall.

* * *

Dylan smiled at Tal. "This is just what we needed to get the information Tri-Jema left. Now that we have all the pieces we can see what the puzzle looks like."

Dylan and Tal made their way to his office where they turned the puzzle box on and then tried accessing the data chip. Andromeda immediately appeared in her holographic form. "Captain, the data chip has a large file on…" Andromeda disappeared and was replaced with a holograph of Tri-Jema.

"Do not worry. Your holographic image will return after the message has shut down. By now you know I created this chip for Captain Anwar to find. Whether she is seeing this message or someone else I am unsure. What needs to be relayed is the Nietzschean move on Penar. I felt it best to send Captain Anwar on this mission because of her history with the Penari. I felt it prudent for her to deal with her past. Having said this, I also knew Try Anasazi was involved with High Marshal Fisk."

Tri-Jema's image blinked and then continued. "Tyr has made arrangements with Fisk to assassinate High Chancellor Reemis placing Fisk in Reemis's position. Because of the nature of this act I took it upon myself to leak word that Reemis was hiding a powerful weapon. Such a weapon does not exist. It was simply to detour Fisk and Tyr from their original plan. Tyr's taking of Cinar Post and his tracking of Captain Anwar have all been in hopes of find said weapon. I fear he will soon discover the deception and continue on with the assassination attempt. I also fear with Fisk's growing power Captain Anwar may not make it out of the situation alive." Tri-Jema disappeared.

A moment later, Andromeda blinked into existence. "Captain, there also appears to be a video file."

"Show me."

* * *

"Captain Anwar, it appears your council has abandoned you in your hour of need. If that is the case then I will make my ruling." High Chancellor Reemis adjusted his robe. Sirees looked around. Dylan had promised to figure something out but now she was without him. Beka, Trance, Qenham and Zehar were all behind her now but there was nothing left to say. Who could they ask to prove she hadn't executed Elsor? "On the charge of treason I find Captain Sirees Anwar, not guilty."

There were cheers in the audience. "On the charge of murder I find Captain Sirees Anwar…"

"Wait!" Dylan's voice echoed through the chamber.

"Captain Hunt?" Reemis looked down at him.

"I have something you and the rest of the Penari need to see." Dylan had Harper with him.

Harper went over into the middle of the chamber and set up a small computer system he'd rigged and then he looked up at Sirees and winked. "Boss, I'm ready."

"Chancellor, some information has been brought to the attention of Captain Anwar and myself." Dylan looked up at Reemis. "If you would indulge us?"

"Go ahead." Reemis waved.

Harper turned the puzzle ball on and then inserted the chip into the computer system.

Tri-Jema instantly appeared and Dylan waved at Harper who moved on to the videos. "These are recordings made by Tri-Jema while visiting your planet."

Tyr appeared in the video and he walked up to Fisk. _"I will remove Reemis from power if you back me against Dylan Hunt and Andromeda. I must get to the Route of Ages before him."_

Fisk nodded. _"I already have ships deployed. We will find the Route of Ages and you will and I will share the power in brings."_

Tyr looked less than amused with the idea of sharing any power but he nodded his agreement and the recording blinked out.

Dylan approached the Chancellor. "It had come to my attention that High Marshal Fisk is going to have you assassinated with the help of some of Tyr Anasazi's men. Tal Marobi has since picked up the Nietzschean assassins and they are in custody on Andromeda."

Qenham rose from his seat behind Sirees. "I must bring to the attention of the High Chancellor the conversation he had earlier with High Marshal Fisk and the reason for such a discussion."

Reemis looked discovered but instead of protesting or making any excuses he banged his gavel like object. "Guards take High Marshal Fisk into custody. Do to these turn of events the High Marshal is hereby stripped of his title." Reemis looked down at Sirees and smiled, and then turned to Qenham. "Ambassador Qenham, I understand you enjoy your current job but I wonder if you would like the High Marshal position."

Qenham smiled and then nodded. "I would be honored."

"So be it. High Marshal Qenham, please put the paperwork and processing through for all charges against Captain Anwar to be dropped." Cheers erupted from the stands as Fisk was being hauled away.

"This can't be happening." Fisk stated but people ignored him.

Sirees turned to Dylan. "You really did figure something out."

"I try." Dylan smiled at her.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Epilogue: Political Power

**Epilogue: Political Power**

Sirees sat in her office as both Zephyrus and Andromeda headed to Tarazed. Zephyrus's systems began functioning once Sirees had replayed Tri-Jema's message. Apparently, the simplest solution was the best as she could see from the reports she was reading._The downside of being a captain._

Zephyrus's holographic image appeared in front of her desk. "Captain, there is a communiqué coming in from a nearby system."

"Any idea who it is?" Sirees looked up at Zephyrus.

"Yes, as do you." Zephyrus blinked out of existence and Sirees reached over to her console and opened the channel.

_"Sirees, you thwarted my political and strategic plans yet again. It's getting tiresome."_ Tyr's image smiled wickedly at her.

"Again? Far be it from me to argue, but when was the last time I thwarted your plans, besides with the toy I guess." She laced her fingers together in front of her.

_"Yes, I wasn't happy about finding out all I had was a stupid toy."_Tyr's eyes seemed to glisten with the knowledge of something else._"My other plan were years ago and you were right. I was using you. I wanted a formidable army and I tried to make it happen. Of course, who says I haven't."_ Sirees wanted to beat the man to death but the screen went blank. She stared at the screen reliving the moments she'd spent with him. No matter what he said now, she knew it wasn't him talking. Of course, what he meant by his last statement was going to bother her until she found out exactly what he meant.

* * *

Sirees walked into Tri-Jema's office and looked around. She had been told she would have to wait because Tri-Jema had not been expecting her but it bothered her that in all of this Tri-Jema, had set all of the things that happened, into motion.

"Captain Anwar, it is good to see you." Tri-Jema walked into her office and over to a bar where she poured herself a glass of water. "I was told you wanted to discuss something with me."

"Discuss? Maybe." Sirees walked forward towards Tri-Jema. "Where do you get off sending me into a situation that nearly got me put to death!"

"Captain, really, you are standing here in front of me. I do think you are over reacting just a bit." Tri-Jema went to her desk and sat behind it.

"If I'm over reacting I apologize but I don't think I am. You could have sent anyone in to help the Penari but you sent me in there because you wanted me out of the way. Why I'm not sure but I know you want me out of the way. I also know you sent a message to Tyr telling him where my first stop was."

"Such accusations." Tri-Jema looked hurt.

"And yet you don't deny them." Sirees folded her arms across her.

"Why should I. I knew sending you to Penar would keep you sufficiently busy for the time it did. I also knew of the Penari grievances with you and your involvement with Tyr Anasazi." Tri-Jema steepled her fingers in front of her.

"And so you called up Fisk and sent him my way. You are just as responsible for the damage to Zephyrus as the Penari are!"

Tri-Jema pulled a console out of her desk and tapped a few buttons. "Don't think I didn't do my homework. Without my interference you may have never discovered Tyr's plans."

"Why leave riddles? Why not just tell me what I needed to do." Sirees spread her arms out.

"I have political ties that prevented me from directly sending you to Penar. As it is your report has been sufficiently altered to show I had no involvement in you mission except my overwhelming concern for your safety which prompted me to send Dylan after you." Tri-Jema waved her hand as though she were weaving a tale.

"I know you're working against your own people and one way or another I'll prove it!" Sirees turned and walked out of Tri-Jema's office.

Tri-Jema watched her go. "Not if I have anything to say about it.

* * *

Dylan watched Sirees pace back and forth as he leaned again the window in her office on Zephyrus. "She set me up! Don't defend her."

"I'm not Sirees. It's just Tri-Jema must have had her reasons for what she did. It all worked out for the best." Dylan tried to calm her.

"Only because your crew is the second best and mine was crippled." Sirees stopped and looked up at him. "When she betrays you don't say I didn't warn you."

Dylan smirked at her. "I would never say such at thing."

Sirees smiled at Dylan. "Yeah, right."

Dylan's face grew somber. "I'm glad we were able to free you…"

"Me too, Dylan. I mean really they were going to kill me because they thought…"

"You betrayed them?" Dylan watched awkwardness overtake her. "You did you know?" He held out a hand. "I see why you did what you did, but you do know you had no business meddling in their affairs to begin with. And you and I both know the only reason you did was to get what you wanted."

_Funny, how he knows me so well and yet he doesn't hate me. _"And you believe I go around meddling the affairs of unsuspecting worlds just to get something I want?" Sirees didn't look hurt or shocked but she did seem slightly annoyed.

Dylan shrugged. "Yes."

Sirees shook her head and smiled. "And Beka thinks you're blinded by my charms."

"Blinded no, mesmerized maybe." He considered as he smiled.

Sirees walked to the door and waited for Dylan to join her in the corridor. "We have to go our separate ways don't we?"

"That's what captaining a starship is all about." Dylan smiled at her. "I'll see you in the stars." He pulled her into a hug she willingly accepted.

She pulled out of the hug and looked up at him. "Watch your back, Dylan." She said as she watched him turn to go. "And, Dylan," she paused a moment, "thank you."

"Always." Dylan smiled as he turned back to leave for Andromeda.

Sirees smiled as she thought about Dylan's knowledge of her. She turned and headed for the command deck. As soon as she walked out onto the command deck of Zephyrus; she looked at Aidan, Brianna and Tal. They had all gone above and beyond to help prove her innocence and she could help but adore them for it. "As soon as Dylan is off the ship, take us to slip stream. We've got Abyss ass to kick."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay that's the end of that story. I have another one I'm still trying to work out but hopefully soon. I really hope you like the story. I'm not a big fan of this one but I hope it isn't too bad. 


End file.
